Under Cover: Sweet Strangers
by ZannaBQ
Summary: Duo würde wirklich alles tun, um seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, sogar einen wildfremden Kerl küssen. Doch was, wenn sich dieser Kerl dann nicht mehr abschütteln lässt? (complete)
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** So, hier kommt also das übliche Blabla, die Jungs gehören nicht mir, etc, etc  
Die Geschichte basiert außerdem auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von MaryJanice Davidson.

Die meisten von euch werden die ersten Kapitel ja schon kennen, und wir alle wissen, das wir eigentlich nur hier sind, weil ein gewisser böser Elternteil, den ich am liebsten vonDeathscythe (oder auch Wing, da bin ich völlig offen) in den Boden stampfen lassen würde. Aber genug der schönen Worte. Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir ein paar Kommis zum neuen Kapitel da, ansonsten, wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1**

Duo rannte in die Mitte der geschäftigen Straße. Wie eine unbeholfene Gazelle springend schaffte er es dreimal dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen, bevor er den Bordstein erreichte. Das wütende Kreischen der Bremsen des Busses nahm er kaum wahr. Er wurde nicht langsamer, nahm sich aber doch die Zeit einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen... Yep. Sie waren immer noch ungefähr 100 Meter hinter ihm. Glücklicherweise hatten sie keinen guten Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen können.

Er rannte in das Hotel vor ihm und war momentan von den hell erleuchteten Kronleuchtern und dem grimmigen Grinsen des Portiers geblendet. Der Kerl hatte sicherlich hundert Zähne. Wohin, wohin, wohinwohinwohin?

Er hörte das klagende _Ding!_ eines Aufzugs und steuerte in diese Richtung. Er musste dringend aus diesem Stockwerk verschwinden. Danach... nun, er würde sich wohl später darüber Sorgen machen. Improvisation war seine Spezialität. Die schlechte Neuigkeit – als ob er davon noch mehr gebraucht hätte – der Aufzug war einer dieser gläsernen Käfige. Jeder würde ihn hochfahren sehen. Hektisch nachdenkend zog er seinen Zopf, den er während der Fluch in seinem Sweatshirt versteckt hatte, heraus und spielte nervös mit dem Zopfende.

Er sah ein paar Gäste aussteigen, geschniegelt und gestriegelt in ihren dunklen Herbstfarben, die sicherlich keine wichtigeren Probleme als das nächste Dinner hatten. Er wollte sie am liebsten alle erwürgen und sich gleichzeitig an ihrer Schulter ausheulen.

Als sich der Aufzug leerte stieg ein einsamer Geschäftsmann ein, der seine Nase in eine Zeitung vergraben hatte. Eine gewagte, unbesonnene und unglaublich verrückte Idee kam ihm in den Sinn und wurde, wie üblich, vom Management gebilligt.

‚Sie kennen mein Gesicht nicht so genau; das Bild das sie haben ist wirklich schrecklich,' erinnerte er sich selbst und fing an zu rennen, als die Aufzugtüren begannen sich zu schließen. ‚Außerdem suchen sie nach einem Mann allein, also...'

Duo rutschte über die Fließen, schlüpfte in den Fahrstuhl und prallte dabei fast an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Verdammte neue Schuhe! Er hätte es besser wissen müssen als unabgenutzte Schuhe zur Arbeit zu tragen. Ähm... auf der Flucht vor der Arbeit.

Der Geschäftsmann blinzelte ihn über sein Wall Street Journal an und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue als Duo ihm die Zeitung einfach aus der Hand riss und ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang.

„Tschuldigung, hab mich verspätet!" keuchte Duo und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers.

Das hier war Geschäft, nicht Vergnügen. Oder war es andersrum? Der Mann war umwerfend, das war eine unbestreitbare Tatsache. Dickes, widerspenstiges dunkelbraunes Haar das ihm in die Augen fiel, ein interessanter Kontrast zum nüchternen schwarzen Anzug, kobaltblauen Hemd und weiß-schwarz gestreiften Krawatte. Kurz bevor er damit begann sein Gegenüber sexuell zu belästigen, hatte Duo noch sehen können, das dessen Augen genau dieselbe Farbe hatten wie das Hemd. Seine Haare fühlte sich wie Seide an.

Weit davon entfernt ihn wegzuschieben oder gar mit der Aktentasche zu schlagen erwiderte der Geschäftsmann Duos Kuss enthusiastisch und beinahe hungrig. Duo konnte fühlen, wie seine Füße den Bodenkontakt verloren und erkannte, das er hochgehoben wurde, um besser in die Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Oh, umarmt zu werden! Es war schon so lange her. Seit – äh – welches Jahr hatten wir inzwischen? Er schlang seine Beine um die Taille seines Gegenübers und überließ ihm seinen Mund wieder und wieder.

_Ding!_

Sicher, er hatte einen scheußlichen Tag hinter sich. Woche. Monat. Und ja, die bösen Jungs... ok, die guten Jungs, ER war schließlich der böse Junge... waren ihm definitiv zu dicht auf den Fersen. Und er hatte kein Geld und keinen Ort wo er bleiben konnte. Und wenn irgendjemand herausfand, was er mitgenommen hatte, dann würde sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert sein. Er würde zuallermindest niemals mehr einen Job in der Branche bekommen.

_Ding!_

Aber dieser Mann hier, dieser unglaubliche Mann... seine Hände waren überall, groß und warm, sein Mund küsste und knabberte, sein Aftershave roch wie ein sonniger Garten voller Apfelbäume, und –

_Ding!_

Der Fahrstuhl hatte angehalten.

Mit tiefem, TIEFEM Bedauern schaffte Duo es sich von dem Mann zu lösen und seine Beine wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer normal zu atmen. Lag wahrscheinlich an all der Rennerei. Gefolgt vom besten Kuss seines Lebens. Währendessen hatte der Geschäftsmann seine Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und sah ihn sorgfältig an. Er lächelte nicht.

„Das macht nichts," sagte er endlich, als Duo aus dem Aufzug stieg.

„Was macht nichts?" Duo versuchte nicht zu keuchen. Auf welchem Stockwerk waren sie? Wen interessierte es?

„Die Verspätung. Du hast gesagt 'Tschuldigung, hab mich verspätet.'" Seine Stimme war ein angenehmer Bariton und sein Blick verließ nicht eine Sekunde Duos Gesicht. Zu Duos Überraschung folgte der Fremde ihm aus dem Aufzug und ließ dabei seine Aktentasche einfach zurück. „Es ist in Ordnung."

„Ähm... Danke. Muss jetzt gehen."

Die Hand des Fremden streckte sich aus und schloss sich über Duos Ellbogen. Duo überlegte kurzfristig ob er ihm das Handgelenk brechen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Er hatte größere Probleme über die er sich Sorgen machen sollte als Mr. Heiß-und-Sexy zu belästigen. Jedenfalls schon wieder.

„Geh mit mir essen."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich muss..." ‚Gehen. Rennen. Mich verstecken. Herausfinden was ich mit PaceIC machen soll. Mich selbst in den Schlaf weinen. Von einem Felsvorsprung hüpfen. Dich noch mal küssen und DANN von einem Felsvorsprung hüpfen.' „Ich muss gehen."

Der Fremde gluckste, lächelte aber immer noch nicht. „Du hast mich missverstanden. Ich habe keine Frage gestellt... Duo."

Duo fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht als der Fremde in seine Hosentasche griff und eine Dienstmarke hervorzog.

„Du hast eine Menge zu erklären. Und du kannst es während des Essens tun."

* * *

‚Du kannst es, Junge. Erster Tag im Job – hey, Minneapolis ist ein Klacks im Gegensatz zu daheim. Du kannst es.'

Er näherte sich dem Paar. Ziemlich niedlich, beide von ihnen, der eine mit kastanienbraunem, langem Haar, das in einen Zopf geflochten war, hübschen violetten Augen und rosa Wangen, der andere mit widerspenstigem dunkelbraunem Haar, das ihm in die unglaublich blauen Augen fiel. Er sah nach einer Menge Geld aus in seinem Anzug, der andere jedoch war viel zu leger gekleidet – weite, abgerissene Jeans, ein abgetragener Rucksack und ein Sweatshirt mit dem Logo „Go Me!"

„Hi, ich bin Rod und ich werde heute Ihr Kellner sein."

Der Langhaarige blinzelte zu ihm hinauf. „Hi Rod, ich bin hier gegen meinen Willen."

„Kann ich Ihnen eine unserer Spezialitäten anbieten? Heute empfehlen wir sautierte Seebrasse serviert auf einem Bett von gegrilltem Radicchio –"

Der Langhaarige setzte sein Glas heftig ab. Wasser schwappte über die Seite und spritzte auf das Tischtuch, was seinen Begleiter leicht seufzen ließ.

„Rod, Sie hören mir nicht zu. Ich habe hier Lunch unter Zwang. Dieser Dummkopf hier –"

„Hey Moment, ich erhebe Einspruch gegen den 'Dummkopf'," sagte der andere Typ milde. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber Rod – mit den Instinkten eines erfahrenen Kellners – hatte das starke Gefühl, das der Kerl sich wirklich prächtig amüsierte.

„– hat mich belästigt –"

„Entschuldigung?" Die Augenbrauen des blauäugigen Kerls wanderten so weit nach oben das sie fast von seiner Stirn fielen. „Wer hat hier wen belästigt?"

„– und hat mich hierher gezerrt und zwingt mich zu essen." Der Langhaarige beendete diese absurde Geschichte triumphierend und trank sein Wasserglas in drei Schlucken aus. Er rülpste leicht, was sein Date erneut leise seufzen ließ.

„Mann, die ganze Rennerei hat mich ganz schön durstig gemacht. Könnten Sie mir noch eins bringen? Hm, oder gleich drei davon?"

„Kommt sofort, mein Herr."

„Nennen Sie mich nicht 'mein Herr'. Ich wette Sie sind bestimmt genauso alt wie ich."

Rod nickte und dachte, ‚Natürlich, ich krieg die Verrückten gleich am ersten Tag. Das ist wie ein Gesetz oder so was.' „Dann hätten wir noch einen herrlichen Hummerschwanz der mit einer Teriyakisauce mariniert und gegrillt wurde, und den wir mit einem Wildpilzrissotto servieren."

Der Langhaarige schaute ihn forschend an. „Sie sind aus New York, stimmts?"

„Ja mein Herr – ähm, ja."

„Ich erkenne diese Sorte sofort," sagte der Langhaarige zu seinem Begleiter. „Nichts kann sie erschüttern. Ich könnte hier in Flammen stehen und er würde immer noch die Spezialitäten rezitieren."

‚Stimmt, aber ich würde Ihnen einen Eimer Wasser reichen während ich sie rezitiere,' dachte sich Rod. „Schließlich haben wir noch Roastbeef das mit rotem Pfeffer abgerieben wurde, serviert mit einer lieblichen Sauce Bernaise."

„Im Gegensatz zu einer gemeinen Sauce Bernaise?" fragte der Langhaarige.

„Sei nett," sagte sein Date kühl.

„Hör zu, Gestapo Boy, ich werde es garantiert nicht tolerieren – ach wissen Sie was, das letzte hat sich wirklich gut angehört. Das nehme ich."

„Ich nehme dasselbe, aber ohne die Pfefferkörner," sagte Gestapo Boy. „Und einen Martini." Er blickte über den Tisch auf seinen Begleiter und schauderte beinahe. „Sorgen Sie für genügend Nachschub."

„Oh ja klar, das gefällt mir! Wer hat hier wem gekidnappt?"

„Wen."

„Genau! Was?"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Rod schon dabei sich zu entfernen, aber er konnte den Anzugtypen noch etwas wirklich seltsames sagen hören.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das eine siebenstellige Summe auf deinen Kopf ausgestellt ist. Auf DEINEN Kopf."

„Und ICH kann nicht glauben, das ich dir nicht in die Eier getreten hab als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

Vielleicht probten die beiden ja für ein Theaterstück.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Also." Heero schnitt eine Ecke von seinem Roastbeef, steckte es in den Mund, kaute genussvoll und schluckte es hinunter. Hervorragend.

„Wo ist es?"

„Ich werd dir einen Dreck erzählen," sagte Duo mit vollem Mund. „Sobald die Mahlzeit beendet ist bin ich hier weg."

„Das denke ich nicht."

„Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben das ich ausgerechnet dich geküsst habe."

„Genauso wenig wie ich. Es hat mit Sicherheit einen ansonsten recht langweiligen Tag belebt. Aber," fuhr Heero fast fröhlich fort, „was passiert ist, ist passiert. Und jetzt sind wir hier."

„Wir sind gar nichts. Ich habe hier nur ein nettes Mittagessen und lasse dich großzügigerweise an meinem Tisch sitzen."

„Und die Rechnung bezahlen."

„Naja, ja. Ich kann nicht –" Duo hörte auf zu sprechen und nahm einen Monsterschluck von seinem Getränk.

„Du kannst nichts von deinem Konto abheben oder deine Kreditkarte benutzen, weil du dann geschnappt wirst."

Duo zuckte mürrisch mit den Schultern.

„Oh, Duo, bitte. Gib mir einfach die Phiole und das alles wird vorbei sein."

„Ha!"

„Was heißt hier ha? Es wird vorbei sein. Sie wollen nur ihr Eigentum zurück. Ich könnte sogar mit deinem Boss reden, Mr. –"

„Dem Arschloch? Er wird dir garantiert nicht zuhören. Er würde mich sofort aufhängen lassen wenn er könnte."

„Ist das nicht etwas zu melodramatisch?" fragte Heero milde.

„Kumpel, bist DU die letzten zwei Tage gejagt worden?"

„Ähm... nein."

„Richtig. Dann lass deine große Klappe geschlossen."

„Sollte ich wohl besser, sonst steckst du nur wieder deine Zunge rein."

Duos Augen weiteten sich und quollen fast hervor, und Heero musste auf das Kichern, das ihm entkommen wollte, praktisch drauftrampeln um es aufzuhalten. Wenn er jetzt lachte, dann konnte er sicher sein, das Gesicht plötzlich voller Sauce Bernaise zu haben.

„Vergiss es," sagte er schnell und hoffte so dem unweigerlichen Ausbruch zu entgehen. „Unangebracht und all das. Aber, Duo, dir ist sicherlich klar, das du nicht ewig davonlaufen kannst. Außerdem, du bist nicht das Opfer hier. Du hast etwas gestohlen –"

„ICH HAB ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS GESTOHLEN!" Dann, völlig überraschend und zu Heeros großer Bestürzung brach Duo in Tränen aus, legte sein Gesicht auf seinen Teller und schluchzte in seine liebliche Sauce Bernaise.

Innerhalb von Minuten hatte Heero die Rechnung beglichen und brachte Duo hinauf in seine Suite. Der Langhaarige hatte sich an seiner Seite zusammengekrümmt wie eine heulende Krabbe, und Heero starrte jeden böse an, der es auch nur wagte zu ihnen herzusehen.

Im Zimmer angekommen tätschelte er Duo unbeholfen den Rücken bis dessen Schluchzer sich in einen leisen Schluckauf verwandelten. Duo fühlte sich unglaublich gut an in seinen Armen, warm und weich, und doch mit Muskeln da wo welche sein sollten. Nun, Duo arbeitete immerhin im Sicherheitsdienst. Es machte Sinn, das er sich in Form hielt. Perfekten Sinn sogar. Und Duo selbst war auch ziemlich perfekt, so anschmiegsam und gutaussehend und –

‚Verdammt, konzentrier dich gefälligst, Idiot!' dachte Heero.

„Ich kenne deinen Namen gar nicht," murmelte Duo in seinen Kragen.

„Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Ich bin Duo Maxwell."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du hast Sauce Bernaise in deinen Haaren."

Duo zuckte vor ihm zurück und seine Brauen zogen sich zu einem bösen Blick zusammen. „Ich habe nicht das geringste gestohlen," brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt. Klär mich auf."

„Nein." Duo wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken ab. „Ich muss das Badezimmer benutzen. Bin gleich wieder da, ok?"

Erst als sich die Tür hinter Duo schloss und anschließend abgesperrt wurde realisierte Heero, das seine Brieftasche weg war.

Er schlug mit seiner flachen Hand gegen die Tür. „Oh, wirklich toll!" rief er durch das Holz. „Wann hast du meine Taschen gelehrt, du kleiner Baka?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was das ist, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nichts sehr nettes, deshalb verabschiede dich schon mal von deinem Führerschein."

Heero hörte die Toilettenspülung rauschen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dann hörte er ein schockiertes Quieken, „Du arbeitest für die National Security Agency?"

Verdammt. Duo hatte seinen alten Ausweis gefunden. „Nicht mehr," sagte Heero schnell. „Seit genau einer Woche bin ich selbstständig. Privatdetektiv und all das."

„Privatschnüffler wohl eher. Und jetzt suchst du nach mir."

Heero fällte eine blitzschnelle Entscheidung und hoffte inbrünstig er würde sie nicht bedauern. „Nein," log er, „es war nur ein Zufall. Deine Firma hat dein Bild an etliche Ermittlungsagenturen geschickt, zusammen mit einer interessanten Geschichte. Scheinbar arbeitest du für Bioterroristen –"

Ein empörter Schrei: „WAS?"

„ – und hast etwas höchst instabiles gestohlen und hast gewalttätige Absichten."

Heero hatte diese absurde Geschichte von Anodyne gehört und hatte Duos Akte diesen Morgen per Fax bekommen. Die NSA konnte sich nicht offiziell einschalten – sie waren Codebrecher, keine Polizisten – deshalb hatte Heero den Fall übernommen. Wenn er Duo auslieferte, würde es seiner noch in den Kinderschuhen steckenden Karriere einen enormen Auftrieb verleihen. Und wenn er es nicht täte...

Am besten gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich Duos Akte eingeprägt hatte, geblendet von dessen gutem Aussehen. Und das er gedacht hatte, das dieser eher wie die Unschuld vom Lande aussah, statt wie ein Terrorist.

Es war wirklich der reinste – und süßeste! – Zufall gewesen, das Duo ausgerechnet zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl gesprungen war und ihn geküsst hatte. Was der Ärmste gar nicht realisiert hatte, war die Tatsache, das nur einen Block weiter eine Strafverfolgungstagung stattfand, zu deren Organisation Heero angereist war. Natürlich, einen Auftrag in derselben Stadt zu bekommen in der die Tagung stattfand war das i-Tüpfelchen gewesen.

Heero hatte Duo auf der Stelle erkannt, in diesem verschwommenen Augenblick bevor dieser in seine Arme gesprungen war. Das grobkörnige Faxbild wurde ihm nicht einmal annähernd gerecht. Und es zeigte auch nicht im geringsten sein unglaubliches Charisma. Heero konnte die Energie fast sehen, die Duo zu umgeben schien, wenn dieser sprach, sich bewegte. Küsste.

Jeder rationale Gedanke war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden als diese weichen, süßen Lippen auf seine trafen. Und als er Duo aus dem Aufzug gefolgt war, hatte Heero beinahe getaumelt. Duo Maxwell war ein erstaunlicher Mann, und Heero glaubte fest an Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Jetzt jedenfalls.

Als sein Kopf sich wieder etwas geklärt hatte, hatte er erkannt, das Duo, wenn er noch einen Block weitergegangen wäre, den fünfhundert Gesetzeshütern direkt in die Arme gelaufen wäre – von denen die meisten von ihm gehört hatten. Anodyne wollte Duo – und seine Fracht – wirklich verzweifelt zurückhaben. Sie breiteten ihr Netz so weit aus wie sie nur konnten. Deshalb hatte Heero sofort Duos Weggang verzögert, indem er ihn zum Essen einlud. Und als dieser anfing zu weinen hätte Heero am liebsten den Tisch verlassen, Duos Peiniger gesucht und ihnen methodisch jeden einzelnen Finger gebrochen.

All das blitzte in einer halben Sekunde durch sein Hirn. „Ich arbeite wirklich nicht für deinen Boss," sagte er durch die Tür. „Aber ich würde dir gerne helfen. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht verübeln, das du ein bisschen paranoid bist – weil tatsächlich jeder hinter dir her ist. Aber ich bin sicher wir können darüber wie Erwachsene reden. Möchtest du nicht rauskommen?"

Stille. Dann... flusch.

„Jetzt bist du kindisch. Wenn du rauskommst können wir das wie rationale Erwachsene diskutieren und einen Schlachtplan entwickeln. Und – weißt du, Duo, es ist ziemlich schwierig diese Diskussion mit einer Badezimmertür zu führen."

Stille.

„Duo? Wenn du rauskommst kauf ich dir noch ein Roastbeef."

Stille.

„Duo?"

‚Verfluchter Mistkerl!' Heero hob ein Bein und trat gegen die Tür. Das schwache Schloss zerbrach sofort und die Tür schwang auf.

In einen leeren Raum.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Duo gluckste leise, als er die Schiebetüren zum Balkon öffnete Was für ein Glück das die Suite – durch das Badezimmer – mit einem anderen Zimmer verbunden war! Und was für ein Glück dass Heero das scheinbar nicht gewusst hatte. Es war geradezu ein Kinderspiel gewesen das Schloß zu knacken. Er hatte sich als Kind oft genug an Fahrradschlössern versucht, und dieses hier war nur unwesentlich komplizierter gewesen.

Aber was nun? Er konnte nicht zurück nach unten in die Lobby gehen. Heero würde ihn dort abfangen können. Der Kerl sah aus als wäre er ganz gut in Form. Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall so an, mit all den Muskeln. Viel schlimmer noch, Duo hatte keine Ahnung, wo seine eigentlichen Verfolger abgeblieben waren. Soweit er wusste könnten diese genauso gut in der Lobby auf ihn warten.

Wenn er nur in das Skyway-System gelangen könnte, dann könnte er alle abhängen. Die Skyways waren Brücken, die zwischen verschiedenen Gebäuden verliefen, sie zogen sich durch das gesamte Geschäftsviertel von Minneapolis und er könnte so etwas Abstand gewinnen und endlich nachdenken – zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wirklich nachdenken; über seine verflixte Lage, was er tun und wo er hingehen sollte.

‚Ok.' Duo sah vom Balkon hinunter auf die Straße. Yup. Da war einer.

‚Duo, du bist verrückt.'

„Schweig still, innere Stimme," murmelte er. Irrsinn war das Motto des Tages, das war mal sicher.

Stumm dankte er seinen Eltern dafür, dass sie ihm geraten hatten außer Karate und Aikido auch noch Gymnastikstunden zu nehmen und kletterte über die Brüstung. Der Skyway war höchstens fünf Meter unter und nur ein bis zwei Meter rechts von ihm. Er konnte es tun. Er war in hervorragender Form und es war absolut möglich, einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe zu überleben. Die Leute taten es die ganze Zeit.

Außerdem, die Alternative war undenkbar.

Heero war großartig. Heero war ein unglaublicher Küsser, und Heero war verdammt noch mal der Feind. Duo wollte ihm so gerne glauben, ihm vertrauen, und das machte diesen sehr viel gefährlicher als J. Zumindest WUSSTE er das J nichts Gutes bedeutete. Bei Heero hatte er nicht die geringste Idee. Und er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf dessen Mund zu starren um es herauszufinden

Warum hatte Heero die National Security Agency wohl verlassen? Hatte er es freiwillig getan, oder wurde er gar gefeuert? Er war furchtbar jung – 29 wenn sein Führerschein recht hatte – um sich zurückzuziehen und ins Privatdetektiv-geschäft zu gehen. Was tat er hier in der Stadt? Und wie hatte er ihn so schnell erkennen können?

Nein, es war wirklich das beste so schnell wie möglich von Heero wegzukommen. Vor allem von dessen Händen und seinem Mund.

Duo ließ seine Hände an den Stangen des Balkongeländers hinabgleiten – Gott sei Dank war es Herbst statt Winter! Er baumelte einen Moment und kratzte all seinen Mut zusammen. Dann begann er seinen Körper hin und her zu schwingen, um möglichst viel Schwung zu bekommen. Am Höhepunkt seines Auswärtsschwungs ließ er das Geländer los und warf sich nach rechts.

Er fiel. Und fiel. Und traf das Dach des Skyways... und schlitterte über die Kante. Er griff wild um sich und bekam die Kante so gerade noch zu fassen bevor er ganz hinunterfiel.

„Verdammter Mist!"

Duo blickte auf, während er an der Kante baumelte. Seine Hände schrien vor Schmerz und seine Handgelenke fühlten sich an wie Holzblöcke. Heero-der-Stalker stand auf dem Balkon und starrte auf ihn hinab. Seine Augen waren riesig.

‚Nun, ich werde nicht nach Hilfe schreien wie irgendein Verlierer. Ich werde hier einfach nur für eine Minute rumhängen, dann schwinge ich ein Bein hoch und bin so gut wie verschwunden und dann werde ich –'

„Heeeeeeerooooo!"

„Halt dich fest!" rief Heero nach unten. Dann verschwand er.

‚Der Mistkerl! Man kann sich echt drauf verlassen, das die NSA genau dann verschwindet, wenn man sie mal braucht! So verdammt typisch! So –'

Plötzlich erschien Heero wieder, und wenn Duo auch nur geblinzelt hätte, dann hätte er es verpaßt. Heero war offensichtlich zurückgetreten um genug Anlauf nehmen zu können, dann sprang er hoch – und über die Balkonbrüstung! Sein Bewegungsmoment trug ihn bis zum Skyway. Für einen Moment sah er aus wie eine riesige, anzugtragende Fledermaus. Dann landete er mit einem schweren Plumps in der Mitte des Dachs.

Der Mistkerl ließ das ganze so verdammt einfach aussehen.

Duos linke Hand verkrampfte sich und ließ los, und plötzlich war seine rechte Hand ganz allein dafür verantwortlich, seinen 75-Kilo-Körper am Dach hängen zu lassen, statt über die gesamte Second Street verteilt zu sein. Er kreischte –

– und auf einmal war Heero da, kniete vor Duo und schloß seine Hände um Duos rechtes Handgelenk.

Duo konnte ihn kaum sehen. Verdammter Wind, er ließ seine Augen tränen. Als ob er im Moment nicht schon genug Probleme hätte! „Laß ja nicht los," sagte er, „Ich werde ganz schön angepisst sein, wenn du mich jetzt loslässt!"

„Ich hab dich, Schatz. Aber du mußt die Kante loslassen damit ich dich hochziehen kann."

Duo versuchte es. Aber es war nutzlos... seine Finger waren zu einer unbeweglichen Faust verkrampft. Heero ließ ihn mit einer Hand los und löste Duos Finger sanft von der Kante. Zumindest nahm Duo an, dass Heero das tat. Er konnte seine Berührung nicht spüren. Vielleicht versuchte er ja auch nur, seine Brieftasche zurückzubekommen.

Nach einem ewig lang erscheinenden Augenblick stand Heero auf und zog Duo so einfach zu ihm hoch wie eine Mutter ihr Kind hochheben würde.

„Du verdammter Idiot," sagte er und umarmte Duo so fest das er kaum atmen konnte.

„Uff! Mann, laß mich wenigstens Luft holen."

„Ich sollte dich einfach von diesem Dach werfen. Einfach. Da runter."

„Ganz ruhig, du brichst mir gleich eine Rippe."

„Ich sollte dir den SCHÄDEL brechen, du dummer, dummer Idiot." Heeros Stimme klang rauh, aber er strich Duo ganz sanft ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen. „Was zur Hölle hast du dir denn bloß dabei gedacht?"

„Das es im Hotelzimmer zu stickig war und ich etwas frische Luft gebraucht hab," sagte Duo mit todernstem Gesicht, mußte aber doch grinsen, als Heero ungewollt lachte.

„Nun, Mr. Neunmalklug, wie war dein Plan von diesem Dach runterzukommen?"

„Naja, es gibt meistens Leitern –"

„Diesmal nicht."

„Kein Grund so selbstgefällig zu klingen," murmelte Duo, dann zeigte er zu den großen Fenstern des Bürogebäudes das durch den Skyway mit dem Hotel verbunden war. Die Fenster waren zwei Meter hoch und leicht zu erreichen. Außerdem war es Samstag. Das Gebäude war höchstwahrscheinlich völlig leer.

„Und wenn eine Alarmanlage losgeht, sobald du das Fenster einschlägst?"

„Unwahrscheinlich, vor allem in dieser Nachbarschaft. Wenn irgendwas mit einer Alarmanlage gesichert ist, dann höchstens die Eingangstür, nicht die Fenster im zweiten Stock." Duo blickte nach unten, als ein Auto nach ihnen hupte. „Nun, wir haben glaub ich genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich bin hier weg. Bye."

„Nicht ohne mich," sagte Heero bestimmt und folgte Duo auf dem Fuße zu den Fenstern.

„Wenn du mitkommst dann macht es irgendwie den Grund zunichte, warum ich überhaupt erst geflüchtet bin," sagte Duo und schlug das Fenster mit einem Schlag seines Ellbogens ein.

„Zumindest trägst du ein langärmliches Sweatshirt," sagte Heero missbilligend. „Und was das Zunichtemachen deiner Gründe angeht, nichts interessiert mich weniger. Wir haben eine Unterhaltung zu beenden."

„Ja, ja." Duo griff hinein, fand den Griff, öffnete das Fenster und betrat, das zerbrochene Glas am Boden umgehend, vorsichtig das Gebäude. Er stand dort für einen langen Moment und lauschte.

Nichts. Keine Lichter, außer der Computer-Bildschirmschoner. Die Räume waren ruhig, diese ganz bestimmte Ruhe die von einem leeren Stockwerk herrührt. Das Gebäude konnte natürlich mit einem stillen Alarm gesichert sein, aber betrachtete man die allgemeine Schäbigkeit der Büros und der Einrichtung, dann bezweifelte Duo es doch sehr.

Er drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig herum, um Heero ebenfalls hereinsteigen zu sehen. Dann nahm dieser ihn wieder in die Arme und küßte ihn so heftig, das Duo dachte seine Lippen würden taub werden.

„Mmmmhhh," sagte Heero nach einer langen Minute.

„Mmmmhhh? Das ist alles?"

„Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren. Ich liebe es. Außerdem schuldest du mir dein Leben."

„Also ich denke, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch selbst geschafft –"

„Du schuldest mir dein Leben," wiederholte Heero bestimmt und senkte Duo auf den Teppich hinab.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Irgendwie war sein Sweatshirt auf einem Computerbildschirm in der Nähe gelandet, sein linker Schuh lag unter einem Schreibtisch und der rechte etwas weiter weg neben der Kaffeemaschine. Heero küßte seinen Mund, sein Kinn, die weiche Haut seiner Kehle, und er verursachte bei Duo dadurch eine Menge Gänsehaut. Sicherlich nicht von der kalten Luft; Duo war es alles andere als kalt. Ihm war SEHR warm, fast ZU warm, und er zog und zerrte an Heeros Kleidung um endlich dessen nackte Brust an seiner spüren zu können.

‚Du hast keine Zeit für sowas.'

‚Halt die Klappe, Innere Stimme.'

„Verdammte, winzige Knöpfe!" fluchte Duo und zerrte weiter ungeduldig an Heeros Hemd. „Kannst du nicht wie jeder normale Mensch einfach ein T-Shirt tragen?"

„Ach sei still und küss mich."

„Ok, aber danach darf ich DICH herum kommandieren."

Heero lachte in seinen Mund. Duo wölbte seine Zunge um ihrem Gegenüber zu begegnen; Heero schmeckte nach Martinis und roch nach Zuckerwatte. Er konnte spüren, wie dessen Hände die Haut seines Bauches streichelten und dann weiter nach unten glitten und sich am Verschluß seiner Hose zu schaffen machten.

Endlich schaffte Duo es, Heeros Hemd zu öffnen, und endlich konnte er nackte Haut an nackter Haut spüren. Heero beugte sich vor und fing eine von Duos Brustwarzen mit seinem Mund ein. Er saugte erst kräftig daran, dann leckte er beruhigend darüber. Seine Zunge fuhr rauh über das empfindliche Fleisch, bis Duo dachte, er müsse schreien.

Er ergriff zwei Handvoll von Heeros dickem, ungebändigtem Haar, zwang sich dann selbst dazu den Griff zu lockern und fuhr nur noch leicht mit seinen Fingern durch die seidigen Strähnen.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Heero, immer noch mit Duos Nippel beschäftigt.

„Das ich noch niemals mit einem Anzugträger auf dem Boden eines Büros geknutscht hab."

„Und?"

„Es ist ganz sicher eine Erfahrung, die ich so schnell nicht vergessen werde," lachte Duo. Dann keuchte er auf, als Heero sich seiner anderen Brustwarze zuwandte. „Oh Goooooott, das ist WIRKLICH gut!"

„Hmmm. Ich hab gerade so ziemlich das selbe gedacht. Oh gut – Jeans. Leicht auszuziehen."

Duo konnte Heeros Hände an sich spüren und hob seine Hüfte, um sich einfacher ausziehen zu lassen. Ein paar Sekunden später hingen seine Hosen ebenfalls über dem Computer.

Vor zwei Tagen war er noch Sicherheitschef von Anodyne gewesen. Gestern war er plötzlich arbeitslos und auf der Flucht gewesen. Diesen Nachmittag hatte er Sex mit dem Kerl, der ihn geschnappt hatte.

Es war Wahnsinn, aber es schien, so seltsam es auch klang, eine angemessene Reaktion auf das Chaos der letzten 48 Stunden zu sein. Und er war es so, so leid davonzulaufen... und Heero fühlte sich so gut an... und hielt ihn so liebevoll... und sein Mund... sein Mund...

Duo griff nach unten, öffnete Heeros Hose und schob seine Hand langsam hinein. Er fühlte etwas sündhaft weiches – seidene Boxershorts? – und dann umfasste er Heeros große, heiße Länge. Nichts weiches dort... aber dennoch sündhaft, oh ja.

Heero erstarrte und seine Augen rollten nach oben. „Was für ein Glück das ich sowieso schon am Boden liege," schaffte er zu sagen, „weil ich glaube, das meine Beine gerade weggeknickt sind."

‚Das ist verrückt, verrückt, verrückt. Du kennst den Kerl noch nicht einmal seit zwei Stunden!'

‚Halt die Klappe, Innere –'

‚Na ich hab doch recht!'

„Schnell," stöhnte Duo als er fühlte, wie Heero einen Finger unter das elastische Band seiner Boxershorts schob, „Erzähl mir etwas zutiefst persönliches."

„Äh – ich bin ein Steinbock?"

„ZUTIEFST persönliches, du Esel!"

„Müssen wir diese Konversation wirklich führen, während wir unsere Hände in der Unterwäsche des jeweils anderen haben?"

Duo erstickte ein Kichern. „Kannst du dir einen besseren Zeitpunkt vorstellen?"

„Äh – ich wurde in St. Paul geboren. Ging gleich nach der High School zur Air Force. Hab die – oh Gott, das ist gut, hör bloß nicht auf das zu tun – hab mit – ähm – mit deren Hilfe – äh – um... Worüber hab ich gerade geredet?"

„Mit Hilfe der Air Force das College bezahlt," antwortete Duo, entzückt über die Art und Weise in der Heero über ihm zitterte. Er streichelte dessen samtige Länge, fuhr mit seinen Fingern auf und ab und rieb ab und zu die jetzt feuchte Spitze mit seinem Daumen. Es schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben, wenn Heeros rauhes Atmen als Anzeige gewertet werden konnte. „Und dann?"

„Dann bin ich gestorben und im Himmel gelandet."

Duo drückte und Heero stöhnte. „Nein, im ernst."

„Äh... die Air Force zahlte außerdem für meinen Abschluß in Kriminalrecht. Dann hat mich die NSA rekrutiert. Dann hatte ich die NSA satt. Dann hast du mich im Aufzug geküßt und ich wurde dein Sklave."

Heeros Finger liebkosten die Innenseite von Duos Oberschenkel, knapp außerhalb seiner Boxershorts, und sein Daumen zog kleine Kreise auf Duos empfindlicher Haut. Er wand sich und öffnete die Beine noch weiter, um Heero besseren Zugriff zu geben. Heero beugte sich vor und knabberte zart an Duos Unterlippe, dann saugte er sie in seinen Mund. Sie atmeten im Gleichtakt, doch es war nicht annähernd genug.

„Wieviel länger willst du mich noch warten lassen?" Duo winselte fast. Er drückte noch einmal zu, fester.

„Ah! Lass das! Obwohl, macht nichts, hör ja nicht auf damit. Das nächste Mal fester. Was?"

„Was?"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Kann mich nicht erinnern. Es wäre für dich sehr viel einfacher mit mir zu schlafen," sagte Duo hilfreich, „wenn du die Hose und die Boxershorts loswerden würdest."

„Danke für den Tip," sagte Heero, so trocken das Duo lachen mußte. „Aber das ist genau das, wovor ich mich fürchte. Ich – ähm – nehme auf Geschäftsreisen für gewöhnlich keine Kondome mit."

„Was, willst du mich verarschen?"

„Nein."

‚Shit.' Duo seufzte und warf einen Arm über seine Augen. ‚Shit, shit, shit.'

„Dann solltest du lieber deine Hände aus meiner Unterwäsche nehmen."

„Na ja, ich hab gedacht –"

Duo setzte sich auf und schob Heero von sich runter. „Nein, nein, nein. Du hast recht. Das war eine dumme Idee. Äußerst, äußerst, äußerst dumm."

„Vielleicht könnten wir improvisieren."

„Was, Frischhaltefolie und ein Haargummi? Passe."

Duo starrte auf Heeros nackte Brust. Er hatte das Hemd wohl ein bißchen zu heftig aufgerissen; er konnte mindestens zwei Knöpfe auf dem Teppich sehen. Heero hatte die absolut schönste Brust. Leicht getönte Haut, mit leckeren pfenniggroßen Nippeln und erstaunlich ausgeprägten Muskeln. Er war wirklich unglaublich –

„ – sonst können wir tun?"

Heero klang so traurig, das Duo ein Lächeln unterdrücken musste. „Das hier war schon verrückt genug, ohne meine Gesundheit – oder mein Leben – zu riskieren. Soweit ich weiß könntest du mit Krankheiten durchsetzt sein."

Heero schnaubte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber wir sind schließlich keine hormongesteuerten, geilen Teenager mit null Kontrolle."

„Komisch," murmelte Heero, setzte sich auf und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. „Noch vor fünf Minuten hab ich mich wie einer gefühlt. Himmel, wie viele meiner Knöpfe hast du gegessen?"

Teenager. Nein, sie waren keine Teenager. Weit davon entfernt. Aber das gab Duo eine wirklich köstliche Idee. Unvermittelt setzte er sich breitbeinig auf Heeros Schoß und schubste ihn zurück, bis er auf dem Teppich lag.

„Was jetzt?" beschwerte sich Heero, aber in seinen Augen glomm ein Funke, der Duo wirklich gefiel.

„Nun... wir sind ziemlich aufgeladen... und wir haben beschlossen, das wir NICHT leichtsinnig sein werden..." Er rutschte ein Stück hinab und begann sich gegen Heeros Hüften zu reiben. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir völlig frustriert auseinander gehen müssen."

Heero begriff sofort und legte seine Hände auf Duos Hintern, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Duo trug nur noch seine Boxershorts und seine Socken, sonst nichts. Heeros Hemd war offen und er hatte keine Schuhe an, aber ansonsten war er voll bekleidet. Als er Duo an sich presste und begann sich gegen ihn zu winden, war die Reibung absolut aufreizend.

„Sowas hab ich schon seit dem College nicht mehr gemacht," kicherte Duo und rieb sich an Heero.

„Hör auf zu reden," knurrte Heero.

„Da müßtest du mich schon knebeln."

„Nächstes Mal," versprach Heero. Er zog Duo zu sich hinab, hielt seine Schultern mit Abdrücke hinterlassender Kraft und stieß seine Zunge an dessen Zähnen vorbei. Duo stöhnte in Heeros Mund.

Sie bewegten sich zusammen; die einzigen Geräusche im verlassenen Büro waren ihre erstickten Atemzüge und Stöhner. Duo fühlte wie Heeros Hände hinabglitten und wieder seinen Hintern umfassten, ihn kneteten und drückten, während er sich an ihm rieb, sein Becken hinaufstieß. Duo wirbelte davon, direkt in seinen Orgasmus, und klammerte sich währenddessen so fest an Heero, das dieser später blaue Flecken auf seinen Schultern haben würde.

Duo war völlig durchnässt, und das nicht nur von seinem Schweiß. Es störte ihn nicht das geringste. Das einzige was zählte war das unglaubliche Gefühl, wenn sich alles in seinem Inneren zusammenzog als die Wellen der Ekstase –

„Oh Heero, das ist so gut!"

– über ihm zusammenschlugen.

Heeros Griff verfestigte sich einen Moment später, fast schmerzhaft, und dann entspannte er sich. Seine Stirn war mit Schweiß überzogen und er keuchte leicht, als ob er einmal um den Block gejoggt wäre.

„Oh wow."

„Ganz genau."

„Das war unglaublich."

„Untertreibung des Jahrtausends."

Duo gähnte. „Ich brauch ein Nickerchen. Das waren wirklich ein paar sonderbare Tage."

„Ich muß meine Hosen wechseln."

Duo kicherte. „Krass."

„Ich bin krass? Dir geht es ja nicht anders. Und außerdem bist du derjenige, der mir das angetan hat." Heero zog Duo neben sich in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Ich mußte meine Hosen nicht mehr mitten am Tag – äh – wechseln seit ich ein Teenager war."

„Ich wette alle Mädchen und Jungs waren verrückt nach dir."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich war klein und dürr, und ich hab gestottert, wenn ich nervös war."

„Nicht dein ernst!"

„Ich schwör's."

„Hui." Duo kuschelte sich näher an Heero, machte es sich bequemer. „Ich hätte dich für den Obermacker-am-Campus Typ gehalten."

„Nicht bis zum letzten Collegejahr. Da bin ich endlich ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter gewachsen und hab ca. fünfzehn Kilo Muskeln zugelegt."

„Und dann?" neckte Duo ihn.

„Ich hatte das eine oder andere Date," gab Heero zu. „Aber das ist jetzt wirklich genug über mich. Du hast wirklich die Gabe mich abzulenken, Duo, aber ich weiß immer noch nichts über dich, außer das du ein Bioterrorist bist."

„Du weißt, dass das völliger Blödsinn ist," sagte Duo, ein bißchen verletzt.

„Beweis es. Erzähl mir von deiner Woche. Ich will alles hören. Lass uns zurück in mein Hotel gehen, dort können wir duschen, uns umziehen –"

„Das sind die einzigen Klamotten die ich hab."

„Ich kauf dir neue im Hotel-Shop."

„Das mußt du nicht tun."

„Verdammt, meinetwegen kannst du auch nackt herumsitzen. Genauer gesagt, das wäre sogar äußerst wünschenswert. Und dann kannst du mir alles erzählen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Duo, als ob er nicht sowieso genau das am liebsten tun und Heero all seine Probleme lösen lassen wollte. Das war so völlig untypisch für ihn! Aber andererseits, diese Woche war auch nicht gerade typisch. Warum sich nicht mal wie jemand benehmen, der beschützt werden musste, nur einmal in seinem Leben?

„Ich passe schon eine ganze Weile auf mich selbst auf. Also warum sollte ich all meine Probleme auf deinen zugegebenermaßen breiten Schultern abladen?"

„Weil ich dir helfen will," sagte Heero einfach. „Und ich kann es auch."

„Oh, ist das etwa eine Tatsache?"

„Wirst du schon sehen. Bis spätestens Montag hast du dein altes Leben zurück."

Das klang unglaublich wundervoll. Genauer gesagt, es klang zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Duo dachte zurück zum letzten Montag – vor sechs Tagen. Dahin zurückkehren zu können...

„Und alles was ich dafür tun muß ist mit dir zurück zum Hotel zu gehen und auszupacken?"

„Ich hoffe doch, du machst mehr als nur das," antwortete Heero. „Au! Nicht kneifen!"

„Was ist wenn noch mehr Schlägertypen von Anodyne auftauchen?"

Heero grinste ihn an. „Wir können jederzeit deinen Aufzugtrick nochmal probieren."

* * *

Sie schafften es ohne Zwischenfall zurück in Heeros Suite, wofür Duo wirklich zutiefst dankbar war. Er glaubte nicht heute noch mehr Konfrontationen bewältigen zu können.

Das erste was Duo machte war den Zimmerservice anzurufen – er hatte immerhin seine Mahlzeit von vorhin nicht beenden können. Dann, mit Heeros Einverständnis, rief er unten im Hotel-Shop an und bestellte Boxershorts, ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans in seiner Größe.

„Sag ihnen sie sollen noch eine Packung Kondome einpacken," rief Heero aus dem Badezimmer.

„Vergiß es!" rief Duo zurück. Das war im Moment wirklich das letzte womit sie – schon wieder – beschäftigt sein sollten, und es spielte auch keine Rolle, das Duo sehr versucht war einen ganzen verdammten Karton von den Dingern zu bestellen.

„Spielverderber." Heero spazierte in den Wohnbereich, nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt und die Haare noch feucht von der Dusche. Duo versuchte nicht zu starren. Er schaffte es nicht.

‚Ach zur Hölle. Er ist wirklich umwerfend.'

‚Uh-oh, seine Lippen bewegen sich. Er spricht höchstwahrscheinlich grade mit mir.'

„Was?"

„Ich hab gefragt, willst du zuerst duschen oder auspacken?"

„Auspacken," sagte Duo, „immer davon ausgehend, dass das nicht irgendein sonderbarer sexueller Euphemismus ist, der bei der NSA benutzt wird." Duo konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, er durchquerte den Raum und presste einen Kuß auf Heeros Mund. Heeros griff sofort fest zu, das Handtuch begann zu rutschen und Duo zog sich widerstrebend zurück und setzte sich auf eine Couch, die mehr wert war als sein gesamtes Wohnzimmer.

Er holte tief Luft. Warum war das nur so schwierig? Er hatte überhaupt keine Probleme damit gehabt, mit dem Kerl Petting zu machen, aber er konnte ihm nicht erzählen wie er von einem rechtschaffenen Bürger zum arbeitslosen Dieb geworden war.

„Duo?" Heero befestigte das Handtuch, unter dem sich eine wirklich interessante Beule abzeichnete, wieder um seine Hüfte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar. Es ist nur ne ziemlich lange Geschichte. Die Sache ist – nun, laß mich erzählen, wie es war..."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es war einmal ein Junge mit Namen Duo Maxwell, der niemals besonders gut in all den kindlichen Dingen war. Wenn andere Kinder 'Verstecken' spielten, dann spielte er 'Scharfschütze'. Wenn die anderen Kinder mit ihrem GameBoy spielten, dann war er mit seinem Vater im Wald unterwegs um Essen auf den Tisch zu schaffen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als er das College beendete hatte er mehrere schwarze Gürtel, fand ungeheuren Gefallen daran Streit mit Idioten anzufangen und war sehr daran interessiert, einen Job zu finden, wo er seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdienen konnte, indem er in Prügeleien geriet.

Bevor er jedoch der Polizei anschließen konnte wurde er von einem Mann namens Nicholas Jekell rekrutiert, von den meisten nur Dr. J genannt. Dr. J war gerade dabei eine Firma namens Anodyne zu gründen und er wollte eine Menge Leute haben, die seine Firmenaktiva und dadurch seinen kostbaren Gewinn beschützten.

Der niederträchtige Mann bot dem Kleinstadtjungen eine unglaubliche Summe Geld, und da er bis zu den Ohren in Ausbildungsschulden steckte, akzeptierte er das Angebot und arbeitete sich schließlich zum Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes empor.

Abgesehen vom Sicherheitsdienst gab es noch eine Menge anderer gut bezahlter und intelligenter Leute, die bei Anodyne arbeiteten. Einer dieser intelligenten Leute hieß Dr. Chang Wufei, und er war vielleicht sogar der schlaueste von ihnen allen.

Dr. Chang hatte die Idee zu PaceIC, und dann machte er sich daran, es zu entwickeln. Und sobald er es entwickelt und perfektioniert hatte, sagte er dem niederträchtigen Mann, das es fertig war.

Und irgendwann zwischen dem Moment als Chang Dr. J bescheid sagte und letzten Mittwoch Mittag endete PaceIC irgendwie in Duos Rucksack.

Duo hatte versucht es zurückzubringen, mit dem Ergebnis das er gegen sein eigenes Sicherheitsteam kämpfen und um sein Leben rennen musste.

Duo hatte versucht es zu erklären, nur um übers Telefon von Dr. J gefeuert zu werden, der es außerdem auch noch irgendwie schaffte, den Anruf zurückzuverfolgen und andere böse Männer auf ihn hetzte.

Also rannte Duo davon, aber er wusste nicht wohin. Vielleicht war mehr an PaceIC dran als allgemein bekannt war, warum sonst sollte Dr. J derart ausrasten? Da Dr. J einfach nicht zuhören wollte und weiter miese Männer Duo hinterherschickte war es vielleicht keine so gute Idee, PaceIC zurückzubringen.

Aber die Frage blieb: Was sollte er damit tun? Und wohin sollte er gehen? Und vor allem anderen, warum, warum, warum?

„Du weißt nicht wie es in deinen Rucksack gelangt ist?"

„Keine Ahnung! Verdammt, ich hab nichtmal gewusst das ich es hab bis die Kacke schon am dampfen war."

„Nun, offensichtlich hat es irgendjemand in deine Sachen geschmuggelt."

Duo klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Oh, Heero, du bist so stark und schlau! DANKE! Denn ich bin sicherlich noch nicht von selbst darauf gekommen oder sowas in der Art."

Heero ignorierte ihn. „Aber warum?"

„Könntest du dich jetzt endlich anziehen?"

„Hm?" Heero fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein nahezu trockenes Haar und blinzelte Duo an. „Oh, stimmt. Gute Idee."

VERDAMMT gute Idee. Wenn Heero weiter in diesem dummen kleinen Handtuch herumspazieren würde, dann fürchtete Duo, das er anfangen würde zu sabbern.

Abwesend zog Heero das Handtuch weg als er in das Schlafzimmer marschierte und Duo erhaschte einen kurzen, atemberaubenden Blick auf dessen wirklich fantastischen Hintern – runde, knackige Hügel, Haut von der Farbe von Kaffee mit viel, viel Milch – lebte der Kerl etwa in einem Bräunungsstudio?

„Weißt du wer Zugang zu PaceIC hatte?" rief Heero aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Und wer hätte ein Motiv es dir unterzujubeln?"

„Häh? Oh. Richtig. Ähm, Wufei Chang ist die einzige Person die mir einfällt, die PaceIC aus dem Labor entfernen kann, ohne eine Milliarde von Formularen ausfüllen und Millionen von Fragen beantworten muss," antwortete Duo, froh das Heero nicht sehen konnte, wie er rot anlief. ‚Verdammt, was für ein toller Hintern!'

„Er ist der Chef von BioSecurity – sozusagen der Geldscheißer von Anodyne. Aber er ist so ein kalter Fisch – warum sollte er es MIR geben? Ich meine, nur um Ärger zu verursachen? Das macht keinen Sinn."

Heero kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, bekleidet mit dunkelroten Boxershorts – hatte der Kerl etwa eine seidene Boxershorts Sammlung? – und einem T-Shirt. Sein Haar hing verführerisch unordentlich in sein Gesicht und Duo musste sich auf seine Hände setzen damit er nicht aufstehen und seine Finger darin vergraben konnte.

„Vielleicht wollte er es beschützen?"

„Ich wiederhole, das macht keinen Sinn. Er arbeitet für Anodyne, er entwickelt Zeug für Anodyne. Also warum sollte er es in der letzten Sekunde von Anodyne wegnehmen?"

„Es würde vielleicht helfen ein Motiv zu finden, wenn du mir erzählst, was PaceIC überhaupt ist."

„Oh richtig. Hab den Teil wohl weggelassen, was? Nun, du weißt doch wie ein Schrittmacher arbeitet."

„Lass uns mal so tun als wüsste ich es nicht."

„Naturwissenschaften in der Schule geschwänzt, hm, hübscher Junge? Ok. Was sogar du wissen musst, bei manchen Leuten arbeitet das Herz nicht mehr ganz wie es soll. Wie zum Beispiel dieser Kerl, John Hopps –"

„Arbeitet er für Anodyne?"

„Äh, nein, er starb 1998. Er erfand den ersten Herzschrittmacher – was eine wirklich gute Sache war, da er selbst zwei Stück davon benötigte bevor er starb. Jedenfalls, der Schrittmacher ist ein Minicomputer, der durch einen chirurgischen Eingriff in deinen Brustkorb implantiert wird und dort dann deinen Herzschlag mit elektronischen Impulsen reguliert, richtig?"

„PaceIC," forderte Heero ihn auf.

„Dazu komm ich gleich, Captain Ungeduldig. Jedenfalls diese Erfindung – wohl eine der wichtigsten Erfindungen des Zwanzigstens Jahrhunderts –"

„Sicher, das seh ich ein." Heero lief auf und ab, was wirklich faszinierend war zu beobachten – und nur etwas weniger ablenkend als ihn nur in einem Handtuch zu betrachten. Er streifte vor einem der drei Fernseher der Suite umher und fügte hinzu, „Zwei meiner Onkel brauchten Schrittmacher."

„Hunderttausende von Menschen brauchen sie," nickte Duo. „Es ist eine Multimilliardendollar Industrie. Und dieser wirklich schlaue Kerl in der Arbeit, Dr. Chang – er macht das New York Times Kreuzworträtsel mit Kugelschreiber, kannst du das glauben? Jedenfalls, er hat sich eine Methode ausgedacht, um die Schrittmacher zu ersetzen. Er entwickelte modifizierte Zellen, die man direkt ins Herz injizieren kann. Diese Zellen machen dann die Arbeit des Schrittmachers."

„Sag das noch mal. Langsamer."

„Welches. Wort. Hast. Du. Nicht. Verstanden? Schau mal, statt einer gefährlichen Operation und einem klobigen Stück Plastik in deinem Brustkorb, stell dir vor, der Arzt gibt dir einfach eine Spritze und tadaa! Dein Herz ist repariert. Für immer."

Heero starrte ihn einen langen Moment lang an. „Heilige Scheiße."

„Du sagst es."

„Sicherlich eine den einen oder anderen Cent wert."

„Eher einige Milliarden davon."

„Und was eine Person-die-noch-benannt-werden-muss in deinen Rucksack gesteckt hat war –"

„Eine Phiole mit PaceIC Zellen."

„Heilige Scheiße!"

„Du wiederholst dich." Duo grinste. Es war aber auch zu lustig Heero so erschüttert zu sehen. Er war sonst immer so zum verrückt werden kühl und beherrscht. „Aber yeah, es ist ne wirklich große Sache. Und ich hab es. Und ich will verdammt sein wenn ich weiß was ich damit anfangen soll."

„Und du denkst diese Chang Person hat es dir vielleicht untergejubelt?"

„Er ist einer von zwei Leuten in der ganzen Firma der es getan haben könnte."

„Der andere wäre Dr. J."

„Richtig."

„Aber warum?"

„Genau. Was hat er vor? Wenn es überhaupt er gewesen ist. Wenn nicht, was hat dann J vor? Und warum dreht er dann fast durch um mich zurückzubekommen? Ich meine, da muss doch mehr dahinter stecken."

„Sicher."

„Ich meine, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, das es keine anderen Spuren von Dr. Changs Forschung gibt – Notizen, Computer Dateien, Sicherheitskopien!"

„Du hast recht mit allem was du sagst. Was die Frage – die Warum-Frage – umso interessanter macht." Heero lief eine Weile schweigend umher.

„Ist es überhaupt sicher in deinem Rucksack?" fragte er auf einmal. „Das PaceIC Zeug?"

„Klar, es kann kühl gelagert werden oder bei Zimmertemperatur, es darf nur nicht heiß werden."

„Gibt es noch andere Phiolen mit PaceIC im Labor?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gehör zur Sicherheit, nicht zur Inventarabteilung. Ich meine, ich gehörte zur Sicherheit."

„Der Grund warum ich frage – Chang könnte jederzeit mehr davon machen, oder? Also warum sind sie derart hinter dir her? Und noch dazu so schnell?"

„Noch einmal: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin nicht Hirn, ich bin Muskeln. Außer das J nicht will, das PaceIC in nächster Zeit auf den Markt kommt. Aber das ist Schwachsinn. Er kann kein Geld damit verdienen solang Leute es nicht bekommen können. Die FDA wird es wahrscheinlich irgendwann demnächst freigeben." (1)

„Davon ausgehend, das die FDA überhaupt davon weiß."

„Nun, klar wissen sie davon," sagte Duo verwirrt. „Sie müssen. Die ganze Firma weiß das sie PaceIC überprüfen."

„Die ganze Firma weiß das woher?"

„Naja, Dr. J hat – oh."

Sie saßen für einen Moment still da. Die Stille wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, das Duo erschrocken aufspringen ließ.

„Beruhig dich," sagte Heero. „Du siehst aus als würdest du jeden Moment aus dem Fenster springen. Schon wieder. Es ist entweder der Zimmerservice oder deine Kleidung." Er lief durch den Raum, schaute durch den Türspion und schwang die Tür weit auf. „Mittagessen ist serviert! Schon wieder."

Nachdem die Kellnerin ihr Trinkgeld erhalten und das Zimmer verlassen hatte – nicht ohne, wie Duo bemerkte, so sehr mit Heero zu flirten, das sie praktisch dessen Schwanz statt seine Hand geschüttelt hatte – machte Duo kurzen Prozess mit dem Hamburger und den Pommes. Heero lief auf und ab.

„Das kann auf die Nerven gehen," kommentierte Duo und beobachtete Heero.

„Hilft mir zu denken. Du hast Ketchup auf deiner Lippe." Heero hielt an, beugte sich hinab und küsste es weg. „PaceIC, PaceIC..."

„Ich werde jetzt ne Dusche nehmen." Duo wischte sich das Burgerfett von den Lippen und stand auf. „Ich kann immer noch die Bernaise in meinen Haaren riechen. Und meine Klamotten sind auch noch nicht hier. Würde es dir viel ausmachen dich anzuziehen und mal runterzugehen, um nachzuschauen was so lang braucht?"

„Klar. Geh nicht weg," sagte Heero mit gespielter Strenge.

„Keine Sorge. Nichts könnte mich in diese Klamotten zurückbringen; ich trage sie seit zwei Tagen."

„Was mich daran erinnert, wo hast du seit Mittwoch geschlafen?"

„Wer sagt denn," Duo seufzte, „das ich geschlafen hab?"

„Armes Baby," sagte Heero mitfühlend. Er küsste Duo auf die Stirn und ging sich anziehen.

* * *

Duo kuschelte sich in den Hotelbademantel – er könnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen, im Hotel zu leben – und warf sich vor einem der Fernseher aufs Sofa. Heero ließ sich wirklich Zeit damit seine Kleidung zu holen. Wahrscheinlich deckte er sich mit einer Familienpackung Kondome ein. Der Gedanke ließ Duo laut auflachen.

Er hörte das leise Klingeln eines Handys und blickte suchend durch den Raum. Heero hatte sein Handy auf dem Nachtkästchen liegen gelassen, gleich neben seinem Geldscheinclip. Duo warf Heeros Geldbeutel neben den Clip und ging ans Telefon.

„Hal-" Er musste plötzlich husten – verdammter Hustenreiz! Der kam immer im unpassendsten Moment.

„Gott, Yuy, du klingst echt scheiße. Hast du dich erkältet oder was?"

Duo ließ beinahe das Telefon fallen. Trowa Barton! Er musste die Stimme ja kennen – er hatte ihn schließlich selbst eingestellt. Er war ein absolut skrupelloser privater Ermittler der sämtliche Background Checks für Anodyne übernahm.

Duo sagte, „Mmmph," und versuchte möglichst wie Heero zu klingen.

„Hör mal, wann lieferst du Maxwell ab? Der Boss und ich warten schon den ganzen verdammten Tag."

„Mmmmph?"

„Shit, wir WISSEN dass du ihn hast. In deinem Hotelzimmer." Ein amüsiertes Kichern. „Ich meine, wirklich! Wieviel Zeit brauchst du?"

„Mmmm-hmmm?"

„Oh, steht er etwa grad neben dir? Verstanden. Hör zu, bring ihn einfach raus auf die Straße. Ich übernehme den Rest. Ich meine, ich weiß das er all diesen Kampfsport-Schnickschnack drauf hat, aber wir können ihn einfach mit zahlenmäßiger Übermacht überwältigen. Es sei denn du hast ihn schon völlig erschöpft."

Duo konnte Bartons anzügliches Grinsen förmlich durch das Handy sehen und schauderte.

„Aber es ist wichtig, dass du die Phiole auch mitbringst, verstanden? Bring PaceIC, bring Maxwell, und der Boss hat hier einen Scheck mit deinem Namen drauf, der nur auf dich wartet. Ich sag dir, ich hab noch NIE so viele Nullen auf einem Scheck gesehen."

„Mmmmmmm."

„Und sei kein gieriges Arschloch und erwarte noch mehr Geld," schnappte Barton. „Mann, du bist wie lang an dem Job dran? Einen Tag? Und du hast ihn dir schon geschnappt? Du wirst bezahlt, ganz sicher."

„Hmmph."

„In Ordnung dann. Bis gleich."

Duo legte schnell auf. Dann schnappte er sich Heeros Geldscheinclip, steckte das Geld ein und trug anschließend seinen Geldbeutel zusammen mit dem Handy ins Badezimmer.

Er zog nicht an der Toilettenspülung. Sollte Heero ruhig danach tauchen, wenn er es so dringend zurückhaben wollte.

Duo zog sich so schnell wie möglich an, obwohl seine Finger völlig taub waren. Alles war taub. Heero hatte gelogen. Hatte gelogen und ihn benutzt und alles aus ihm herausbekommen. Und Duo hatte ihm geglaubt. Hatte ihm erlaubt, seine Hände auf ihn zu legen – hatte diese Hände sogar willkommen geheißen.

Jekell hatte Heero Yuy angeheuert um ihn zu finden. Und genau das hatte dieser getan. Und wie ein Trottel, wie eine idiotische Sitcom Heldin, war er in Heeros Arme gesprungen und hatte all seine Ausbildung vergessen. Alles für ein hübsches Gesicht und einen tollen Hintern.

Duo war so wütend das Tränen aus seinen Augen strömten.

* * *

Heero wartete geduldig darauf das der Angestellte ihm endlich Duos neue Kleidung einpackte als sein Blick an einem seidenen Pyjama hängen blieb. Es war wirklich was besonderes und es hatte genau die richtige Farbe für Duo – schwarz. Heero strich über das Material und stellte sich vor, das Duo es anhatte, dann gab er sich selbst einen mentalen Ruck.

Er sollte sich wirklich endlich entscheiden was er tun wollte, und das schnell. Abgesehen von dem Problem das er sich in jemand verliebt hatte, den er gerade erst getroffen hatte. Duo war in Schwierigkeiten und er musste ihm helfen. Er vertraute diesem Stinktier Jekell ungefähr so weit wie er ihn werfen konnte – obwohl, seit er wieder angefangen hatte Gewichte zu stemmen, konnte er den Kerl wahrscheinlich ziemlich weit werfen.

Egal. Das Geld war es nicht wert. Sein eigenes Geschäft mit einer Million Dollar zu starten – diese Summe hatte Jekell auf Duos hübschen Kopf ausgesetzt – war es nicht wert. Duo war unschuldig. Heero glaubte seiner Geschichte vollkommen und er musste Duo helfen, herauszufinden was dieser tun sollte. Duo brauchte sein altes Leben zurück – und Heero brauchte Duo.

Beinahe lächerlich, wirklich. Er kannte den Mann gerade mal einen halben Tag. Aber er war so unglaublich bezaubernd, so hinreißend lustig, und so süß unter diesem harter-Kerl-Äußeren. Und so abenteuerlich! Wenn Duo gerade nicht aus irgendwelchen Fenstern sprang, verschaffte er Heero die größte Lust die dieser jemals gekannt hatte – und er hatte dabei auch noch die meisten seiner Klamotten angehabt! Wenn er seine Augen schloss konnte er es sogar immer noch sehen: die Art und Weise wie Duo sich an ihm gerieben hatte, die Augen vor Lust halb geschlossen, wie seine nackte Brust sich vor ihm bewegt hatte, die Nippel, die geradezu danach bettelten –"

Heero riss sich gewaltsam aus diesen Gedanken. Gut. Es war so viel mehr an Duo dran als nur ein guter Fick. Heero konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen, und wenn das nicht das Wunder des Jahrhunderts war, was dann?

Er würde Duo dazu überreden, die Nacht zu bleiben und würde seinen Bericht an Jekell verzögern. Am Morgen würden sie die Dinge dann klarer sehen und würden etwas planen können. So lange Barton nicht wusste, wo sie waren könnte er die Dinge mindestens zwölf Stunden hinauszögern. Und er würde Eiskrem beim Zimmerservice bestellen. Eiskrem mit einer Menge Sahne. Und dann würde Duo ihn necken und ihn einen Perversling nennen, und dann würde er aufkeuchen, wenn Heero die Sahne von ihm ablecken würde –

„Sir? Ihre Einkäufe?" Der Angestellte reichte ihm die Plastiktüte und vor sich hinsummend spazierte Heero zu den Aufzügen. Er hatte etliche Outfits für Duo gekauft; wer wusste schon, wann dieser wieder sicher nach Hause konnte?

Nun, das war nicht exakt die Wahrheit. Heero hoffte ihn überzeugen zu können, mit ihm zurück nach Washington zu gehen. Duo hatte wirklich Urlaub verdient nach dieser Woche. Und sobald sie dieses ganze Schlamassel erstmal geklärt hatten, könnten sie gemeinsam irgendwohin fahren. Wohin Duo auch immer wollte. Für mindestens zwei Wochen. Möglicherweise auch länger.

Heero öffnete die Tür mit seiner Schlüsselkarte. „Hab deine Klamotten, Schatz," rief er aus.

Stille. Nichtmal das Geräusch der Dusche war zu hören. Heero fühlte ein warnendes Prickeln, doch verwarf es ungeduldig wieder. Duo würde das nicht tun. Sie hatten es vereinbart. Sie würden zusammenbleiben und Pläne schmieden. Duo würde nicht einfach abhauen. Außerdem hatte Heero vorgesorgt und die benachbarte Tür verbarrikadiert.

‚Warum würde er das andere Zimmer brauchen, wenn er doch hier einfach zur Tür rausspazieren konnte?'

Heero ignorierte die innere Stichelei und setzte die Tüten ab. Er steckte seinen Kopf ins Badezimmer und schrie beinahe auf. Es sah aus als wäre da drin jemand getötet worden. Seine Toilettenartikel waren zerbrochen und über den Boden verstreut. Nur sein Rasierzeug war nicht angerührt, aber es war absichtlich mit Mundspülung dekoriert worden. Die Toilette war voll mit – argh! Da war sein Geldscheinclip... seine Brieftasche... UND SEIN HANDY!

BASTARD war mit Rasierschaum quer über den Spiegel geschrieben.

„Oh shit," sagte er laut. Was konnte nur passiert sein? Hatte Duo etwa herausgefunden, das er sechs Packungen Kondome gekauft hatte? Mit Noppen? Hatte er –

Das Hoteltelefon klingelte und Heero stürzte sich darauf. „Hallo? Duo?"

„Verflixt, Yuy, ich warte schon den ganzen Tag hier unten," knurrte Trowa Barton. „Wo zur Hölle seid ihr zwei?"

„Trowa." Jekells persönlicher Wachhund. Ein ausreichend netter Kerl, wenn es einem nichts ausmachte, das er einem mit Leichtigkeit den Arm brechen konnte. „Hast du schon mal angerufen?"

„Was bist du, verrückt? Als ob wir nicht grade vor zwanzig Minuten über dein Handy gesprochen haben. Du klingst übrigens schon viel besser."

„Vor zwanzig Minuten?" Heeros Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis.

„In Ordnung, wir kommen hoch. Schnapp den Typ, nimm dein Zeug, wir gehen rüber zu Anodyne und beenden das ein für alle –"

„Bleib weg von Duo!"

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?" wollte Barton wissen.

„Bleib. Weg. Von. Ihm."

Er schmiss den Hörer auf das Telefon und rannte aus der Tür. Zwanzig Minuten. Und Duo hatte sich noch die Zeit genommen, das Badezimmer zu verwüsten. Er konnte ihm nicht zu weit voraus sein.

Heero musste ihn finden um es zu erklären. Noch wichtiger, er musste Duo finden, bevor dieser gewissenlose Mistkerl Barton ihn fand.

* * *

(1) FDA Food and Drug Administration – die amerikanische Behörde, die dafür zuständig ist, neue Lebensmittel, Medikamente usw. zu prüfen und für den Handel freizugeben.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Duo beobachtete die Straße. Er hatte einen perfekten Ausblick – die Bibliothek war genau gegenüber des Grand Hotels. Das prächtige neue Gebäude hatte wunderschöne große Fenster. Er konnte alles sehen, was draußen vorging, und falls er entdeckt werden sollte, hätte er genügend Zeit um zu entkommen, bevor seine Verfolger den zweiten Stock – auf dem er sich gegenwärtig aufhielt – erreichen konnten.

Duo hatte Trowa Bartons Auto sofort entdeckt, als er aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte –zum Glück gab es Hinterausgänge und Hintereingänge! – und wartete nun, wohin sein Verfolger gehen würde.

Bartons Auto zu sehen hatte ihm einen unangenehmen Schock versetzt, fast genauso schlimm wie der, den er hatte, als er dessen Stimme am Telefon gehört hatte.

Der Anblick brachte alles zurück. Wie absolut dumm er gewesen war, und wie schwach. Seine Mitarbeiterin, Laurie, las mindestens fünfzehn Liebesromane im Monat, und sie hatte ihm einmal erzählt, das es eine Phrase gab, die Leser benutzten um Heldinnen zu beschreiben, die schwachsinnige Dinge taten.

„Z.B.Z.L., genau das bin ich," seufzte Duo und lehnte seinen Kopf an das Fenster.

„Zu blöd zum Leben," sagte die Frau am Nebentisch abwesend, ihre Nase in 'Flammender Zorn der Liebe' vergraben. Das Cover war absolut typisch – eine halbnackte Frau halb ohnmächtig in den starken Armen des Helden versunken. Duo schnaubte.

Trotz des schlimmen Tages – der schlimmen Woche! – die Duo gehabt hatte, musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Zu blöd zum Leben, das passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Und, durch einen der seltsamen Zufälle, die das Leben so liebte, stand er auch noch genau neben der Liebesroman-Abteilung. „Genau," sagte er und beobachtete weiter die Straße.

Er sah Heero durch die Türen des Grand Hotels stürmen und dabei beinahe den überraschten Türsteher umrennen. Sofort sprang Barton aus dem Auto und lief auf Heero zu. Die beiden Männer prallten wie zwei Naturgewalten aufeinander, Brust an Brust und Nase an Nase, die Arme wild umherschlagend. Es war warm in der Bücherei, aber trotz der Temperatur musste Duo über seine Arme reiben, um die plötzlich entstandene Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen zu vertreiben.

Es war ja nicht so das Trowa Barton ein herzloser Bösewicht war. Sein Gewissen besaß nur eine enorme Dehnbarkeit. Von dem Moment als Bartons Bewerbung seinen Schreibtisch erreichte war Duo dagegen gewesen, ihn einzustellen. Und wurde von Dr. j überstimmt, eines der wenigen Male überhaupt in seiner Karriere.

„Er hat ein Vorstrafenregister," hatte Duo bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal gesagt. Er hatte mit dem Fax, das er gerade vom Stillwater Staatsgefängnis bekommen hatte, mehrmals auf den Tisch getippt. „Mehrere Anzeigen wegen tätlichen Angriffs. Der Kerl kann einfach nicht an einer Bar vorübergehen, ohne sich zu betrinken und eine Schlägerei anzufangen, Himmel nochmal!"

„Gut," hatte Jekell abwesend geantwortet und dabei nicht einmal von seinen Papieren aufgesehen. „Dann weiß er ja wie Gauner denken."

„Er ist eine Schlange."

„Mm-hmm."

„Er würde alles tun, wenn nur der Preis stimmt," fügte Duo hinzu.

„Hey, Blondie –"

„Ich bin nicht blond, Dr. Jekell." ‚Und wenn Sie jemals irgendwo anders hingestarrt hätten als auf meinen Hintern,' dachte Duo, ‚dann wüssten Sie das auch.'

„– ich bin schon überzeugt. Sie müssen mich nicht weiter bearbeiten. Stellen Sie ihn endlich ein. Und dann gehen Sie."

„Sie haben MICH eingestellt," sagte Duo und versuchte es noch einmal, „um für die Sicherheit Ihrer Firma zu sorgen. Ich denke nicht das es schlau ist, Trowa Barton Zugang zu all unseren –"

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Weggeschickt. Und so hatte Duo ihn eingestellt. Trotz aller Zweifel hatte sich Trowa dennoch als guter Angestellter herausgestellt. Erschreckend gut, genauer gesagt. Es spielte keine Rolle, über wen sie Informationen brauchten, Barton konnte sie immer liefern.

Es hatte wahrscheinlich eine Menge mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zu tun – fast zwei Meter groß und ungefähr 100 Kilo schwer – und nichts davon Fett. Er hatte braunes Haar, das ihm über ein Auge hing, und kalte grüne Augen. Zumindest ein kaltes grünes Auge. Was genau sich unter dem absurd langen Pony befand, hatte noch niemals jemand gesehen oder lang genug überlebt um davon zu berichten. Wenn er seine Fäuste ballte sahen sie aus wie Bowling Kugeln. Wenn er jemanden anstarrte, dann überschlug sich derjenige geradezu Barton zu geben, was auch immer dieser wollte.

Außerdem war er auch schlau. Schlimmer noch, er war hartnäckig – Dr. J's persönlicher Pitbull. Wenn er sich erstmal in irgendwas verbissen hatte, ließ er so schnell nicht wieder los. Duo dachte er wäre eine Schlange, aber er hatte niemals bestritten, dass Barton eine Art wilde Anziehungskraft besaß.

Es war geradezu ironisch – Duo hatte sich gesträubt einen Ex-Sträfling einzustellen, und nun war ER der Dieb, während Trowa Angestellter des Monats war.

Zu wissen das J Trowa darauf angesetzt hatte, ihn zu fangen, war erschreckend. Zu wissen das Barton und Heero seine Gefangennahme koordinierten war geradezu angsteinflößend. Es konnte wirklich nicht –

Oh, Moment, was war das? Barton und Heero fingen gerade an sich gegenseitig rumzuschubsen – mitten in der Seventh Street! Wahrscheinlich stritten sie sich darüber, mit welcher Schleife sie Duo versehen wollten, bevor sie ihn wie ein Geschenk verpackt zu J schleifen wollten. Und da – yup, Heero schlug als erster zu, ein schön weit ausgeholter Schwinger, der wahrscheinlich durch die Luft gepfiffen war.

Duo starrte, mit offenem Mund, als die Schubserei zu einer richtigen, offenen Prügelei auswuchs, die Sorte von Prügelei die man normalerweise nur in Bars oder bei Familientreffen zu sehen bekam. Die Kinofilme ließen Faustkämpfe normal wirken, sogar heldenhaft. Die Wirklichkeit war weit davon entfernt – es war beileibe nicht lustig wenn die Kämpfer zwei starke, junge Männer waren. Menschen wurden getötet auf diese Art.

Passanten blieben stehen um zuzusehen, aber niemand mischte sich ein. Sehr weise, denn im richtigen Leben landete die Person, die versuchte eine Prügelei zu beenden normalerweise direkt in der Notaufnahme.

Barton steckte den Schlag ein, taumelte zurück, erholte sich in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und rammte sein Knie direkt in Heeros Schritt.

Duo war nicht sicher, ob er aus Mitgefühl stöhnen, laut jubeln oder nach unten rennen sollte, um den Kampf zu beenden, bevor sich irgendjemand seinen dicken, dummen Schädel einschlug. Einerseits genoss er es, zu sehen wie Heero durch die Gegend geschubst wurde. Andererseits hasste er es, zu sehen wie Heero durch die Gegend geschubst wurde.

Nein. Er hatte heute schon genügend Fehler gemacht, so viele das es für ein ganzes Leben reichte. Heero war auf sich allein gestellt – und sollte er verlieren, so würde Duo nicht eine Träne vergießen. Ganz sicher nicht. Er hatte es schließlich nicht besser verdient.

Genug aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Es war Zeit endlich an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Duo nahm die Treppe in den ersten Stock, schnappte sich den ersten Bibliothekar den er sah und sagte, „Ich bin ein Junkie; ich brauche meinen Stoff."

Der Bibliothekar, ein großer, kahl werdender Mann mit sandfarbenem Haar lächelte ihn an und kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. „Ich habe das selbe Problem," sagte er freundlich. „Dritter Stock, in der Nähe der Fenster am Ostende des Gebäudes."

Ein paar Minuten später loggte Duo sich auch schon in einen der öffentlichen Computer ein und lud seine Emails herunter. Er überflog die Spam-Mails – Finanzieren Sie sich ihr Zuhause mit Null Prozent Zinsen! – und die Porno-Mails – Jenna will dich vollkommen aussaugen, großer Junge! – und verlangsamte seine Scrollgeschwindigkeit um die Mails zu lesen, die von der Arbeit kamen. Vielleicht hatte irgendjemand irgendwelche Informationen, irgendeinen Hinweise, so dass er –

‚Oh. Oh nein.'

Von: Anodyne IT Services )  
An: Duo „Loser" Maxwell )  
Datum: Mittwoch, 15. Oktober 2004  
Betreff: Diebischer Scheißkerl

Warum gibst du es nicht einfach zurück, du diebischer Scheißkerl? Es gehört dir sowieso nicht.

Von: Anonym  
An: Duo Maxwell  
Datum: Mittwoch, 15. Oktober 2004  
Betreff: Stirb endlich

Du hast wirklich Nerven, und wenn du mich fragst solltest du dich besser nie wieder hier blicken lassen, es sei denn um dich zu entschuldigen und um Vergebung zu flehen. Dir ist egal was mit anderen geschieht, du denkst nur an dich selbst.

Von: Anonym  
An: Duo Maxwell  
Datum: Donnerstag, 16. Oktober 2004  
Betreff: Danke für gar nichts

Na klasse, ich wollte gerade meine Aktien zu Geld machen aber ich denke, das wird jetzt wohl nicht mehr gehen weil DU EIN VERFLUCHTER DIEB BIST UND ICH HOFFE DU FÄLLST TOT UM.

Duo kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und ignorierte den Impuls, die Mails zu beantworten und alles zu erklären. Erstens einmal hatte er dazu keine Zeit. Zweitens, wie konnte er es erklären, wenn er selbst nicht so genau wusste, was passiert war?

Er überflog ein paar weitere beunruhigende Betreffzeilen – Erstick und stirb; Du bist ein Arsch; Das gesamte IT-Department haßt dich; Wir haben das FBI informiert und hoffen, du wirst für immer überwacht – und wunderte sich nebenbei, welcher seiner ach so hilfreichen Mitarbeiter wohl seine private Email Adresse ausgegeben hatte. Die Personalabteilung wahrscheinlich. Er hatte niemals einen verstohleneren Haufen gekannt... die waren hinterhältiger als Hyänen.

Von: Dorothy Catalonia, FDA  
An: Duo Maxwell  
Datum: Freitag, 17. Oktober 2004  
Betreff: Lassen Sie uns helfen

Mr. Maxwell, Sie kennen mich nicht. Ich arbeite für die Food and Drug Administration, und wir wissen, dass Sie eine harte Woche haben. Wir würden uns wirklich gerne mit Ihnen treffen, wann immer es Ihnen recht ist. Ich versichere Ihnen absolute Diskretion. Bitte rufen Sie mich jederzeit an: 612-302-9313

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Dorothy Catalonia, Neue Produkte

Duo starrte auf den Bildschirm. „Guter Gott!" schrie er geradezu, „Es ist die FDA!" Als ob das Sicherheitsteam, Trowa Barton, Dr. J und die NSA nicht schon schlimm genug wären!

Er wusste natürlich, was da dahinter steckte. Die FDA hatte PaceIC nicht, und sie würden es nur zu gerne in die Finger bekommen. Die Frage war jetzt, was sollte er deswegen unternehmen?


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Die Filiale der Food and Drug Administration von Minneapolis befand sich, ironischerweise, in einem Gebäude in der Lake Street, das früher mal eine Eisdiele gewesen war und zumindest dessen Eingangshalle wirkte auch immer noch so. In dem Moment als er durch den Vordereingang trat, mußte Duo den heftigen Drang niederkämpfen, sich einen Bananensplit zu bestellen.

„Ich würde gern mit Dorothy Catalonia sprechen," sagte er zu der Rezeptionistin, die an einem Schreibtisch hinter der roten Ladentheke saß. „Und außerdem hätte ich gerne ein großes, schokoladenüberzogenes Softeis."

Die Rezeptionistin, die die Wangenknochen einer ägyptischen Königin besaß und nicht eine Minute älter als zwanzig aussah, rollte mit den Augen. „Danke. Weil, diesen Spruch krieg ich so gut wie nie zu hören."

„Tschuldigung. Sie müssen aber zugeben, daß das schon ein ziemlich seltsamer Ort für ein Büro ist."

„Ich gebe hier gar nichts zu. Außerdem ziehen wir sowieso nächste Woche in unser neues Bürogebäude um. Haben Sie einen Termin?"

„Nein, aber sie hat gesagt, sie würde mich sehen wann immer ich wollte."

„In Ordnung." Sie hob ihren Hörer ab, drückte einen Knopf und wartete einen Moment. Duo versteifte sich und stellte sich vor, wie eine Horde von FDA-Schlägern gleich durch eines der Fenster springen und ihn zu Boden werfen würde. Das einzige was jedoch passierte war das eine der Kühltruhen sich mit einem laut hörbaren Klick anschaltete.

„Dorothy, da ist Kerl hier draußen um dich zu sehen." Sie sah zu Duo auf und flüsterte, „Name?"

„Sagen Sie ihr, ich wäre das verlorene Schaf von Anodyne."

„Er sagt er ist das verlorene Schaf von Anodyne... ah-hah... ja... nein, das ist nicht wieder einer meiner dummen Scherze. Das ist genau das was er gesagt hat. Hallo? Dorothy?" Sie legte auf und schenkte Duo ein großes, falsches Grinsen. „Sie wird gleich hier sein."

‚So wie meine Woche bisher verlaufen ist bringt sie wahrscheinlich Handschellen mit.'

Duo wanderte rüber zur leeren Gefriertruhe und versuchte seinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren. Er hatte schon nicht mehr gegessen seit – wann? Er mußte darüber einen Moment lang nachdenken. Zimmerservice in Heeros Hotelzimmer. Und davor, Mittagessen im Restaurant mit dem verräterischen Mistkerl.

Oh, aber es tat zu weh darüber nachzudenken. Es tat mehr weh, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hätte nie gedacht, das eine völlig gesunde Person solche Schmerzen verspüren konnte.

‚Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden. Du wirst schon darüber hinwegkommen. Irgendwann.'

Genau. Guter Rat. Hervorragender Rat sogar, und er hatte vor, sich sofort daran zu halten. Genug geflennt. Zeit sein Leben endlich wieder in die Hand zu nehmen! Zeit –

„Entschuldigung? Mister?"

Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. „Sorry. Aber Sie müssen schon lauter sprechen wenn sie die Stimme in meinem Kopf übertönen möchten."

„Gut zu wissen," sagte die Frau trocken. Sie streckte eine Hand aus. „Dorothy Catalonia. Und ich hoffe sehr das Sie Duo Maxwell sind."

„Bin ich. Nett Sie kennenzulernen."

Catalonia war eine Überraschung. Duo hatte eine typische Bürokratin erwartet, in langweiliges braun gekleidet. Große, dicke Brille vielleicht und eine Menge Tweed. Haar in einen strengen Knoten zusammengefaßt. Natürlich kein Make-up.

Stattdessen sah Dorothy Catalonia aus wie eine frühere Schönheitskönigin. Ihr Haar war lang, bis zu ihren Hüften, und vollkommen blond – die Farbe eines Weizenfelds. Ihre Haut war so klar und rein, das sie fast wie Alabaster aussah, und ihre Farben passten so gut zu ihrer Haarfarbe, das Duo sofort wußte, die erstaunliche Blondschattierung war echt. Ihre Augen waren groß, professionell geschminkt und so blau wie der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Sommertag. Ihre Lippen waren dünn, aber hervorragend umrandet und mit einem Knallrot ausgefüllt, das ihre Haut noch blasser und ihre Augen noch blauer wirken ließ. Sie trug blaue Jeans und eine Bluse in der exakten Farbe ihrer Augen. Ihre offenen Sandalen zeigten eine perfekte Pediküre.

‚Was für ein Glück das ich heute wenigstens duschen konnte, oder ich könnte dieser Frau nicht gegenübertreten. Ich fühl mich auch so schon wie Quasimodo.'

„Sollen wir in mein Büro gehen?"

„Äh, klar." Duo konnte es nicht verhindern; er warf einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter als sie gingen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung," sagte Dorothy, die offenbar seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Ich hab es niemandem erzählt das ich Ihnen geschrieben habe. Und da Sie mir nicht gesagt haben, das Sie kommen..."

„Da draußen sind wirklich eine Menge Leute hinter mir her, wissen Sie? Ich bin schließlich nicht paranoid." Allein den Gedanken ausgesprochen zu hören ließ Duo kichern. Wer hatte gesagt, Paranoia sei perfekte Aufmerksamkeit? Er würde das mal nachschlagen müssen.

Dorothy lächelte. „Nein, Sie sind nicht paranoid. Sie wären erstaunt über die Geschichten die ich schon gehört habe. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann es kaum erwarten, Ihre zu hören."

„Yeah, es ist eine echt komische Geschichte, wirklich." Er folgte Dorothy in ein fensterloses Büro und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl. „Aber bevor ich die hier – schon wieder – vor jemandem auspacke, könnten Sie vielleicht damit anfangen, daß Sie mir erzählen, woher Sie überhaupt von mir wußten."

Dorothy setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Das ist nur fair. Ist Ihnen das Gesetz zur Modernisierung der Food and Drug Administration bekannt?"

„Äh, nein, kann ich nicht behaupten."

„Lassen Sie uns dann damit beginnen."

‚Oh klasse. Ein Vortrag über Bundeslegislative.' Duo widerstand dem Impuls augenblicklich etwas Schlaf nachzuholen als Dorothy anfing zu reden.

„Vor einigen Jahren verabschiedete der Kongreß das ursprüngliche Gesetz, das sich auf die Regulation von Lebensmitteln, Medikamenten, Bioprodukten und solchen Sachen bezog, weil sie wußten, daß wir im 21. Jahrhundert mit einer Menge neuartiger Dinge konfrontiert würden. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, das 90 Prozent aller großen Neuerungen in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts entwickelt wurden, richtig?"

Duo wußte das nicht, nickte aber trotzdem und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Nun, es ist die Wahrheit."

„Super."

„Das ist sogar noch untertrieben."

„Natürlich."

„Und dieses Jahrhundert wird sogar noch erstaunlicher werden als das letzte," fuhr Dorothy mit erschreckendem Enthusiasmus fort. „Der Kongreß weiß das und hat uns darauf so gut sie können vorbereitet."

„Das ist so faszinierend. Wirklich. Aber, ähm, was hat das mit Anodyne zu tun?"

Dorothy lächelte ein umwerfendes wenn-ich-Miss-America-werde-werde-ich-den-Hunger-der-Welt-bekämpfen Lächeln. „Dazu komme ich gleich. Im Grunde besagt das neue Gesetz, das die FDA jetzt ein bisschen mehr die Initiative ergreifen darf. Statt darauf zu warten, das die Firmen zu uns kommen –"

„Könnt ihr spionieren."

„Ein bißchen. Was uns zu Ihnen bringt. Und PaceIC."

„Aber wie habt ihr überhaupt etwas darüber rausgefunden?"

„Per Gesetz ist Anodyne verpflichtet PaceIC bei uns einzureichen bevor sie mit der Entwicklung beginnen. Daher wußten wir davon, und wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können, waren wir sehr aufgeregt und konnten es kaum noch erwarten, es endlich zu überprüfen und für den Markt freizugeben. Können Sie sich all die Möglichkeiten vorstellen?"

„Yeah, wir alle – ich meine, alle bei Anodyne waren ziemlich aufgeregt als Dr. Chang gesagt hat, das er fast fertig ist."

„Richtig. Fast fertig. Dann ist PaceIC auf einmal verschwunden. Niemand sprach mehr darüber, und die Anträge wurden in unseren Filialen in Maryland offiziell zurückgezogen. Als ich nachgefragt habe, hat Dr. Jekell behauptet, sie wären auf Schwierigkeiten gestoßen und die Vervollständigung von PaceIC würde noch Jahre dauern."

„Aber das ist nicht – ok, nun, ich weiß daß das Schwachsinn ist, weil ich da arbeite, aber woher haben SIE es gewußt?"

Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht und sie lehnte sich vor. „Ich bin mit Wufei Chang zur Schule gegangen. Er war der einzige Vierzehnjährige in meinem Zweitsemester Chemie Kurs für Fortgeschrittene am College. Ich kenne ihn. Da er daran arbeitete, wusste ich, daß das Problem nicht beim Design oder der Herstellung lag. Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Was für irgendjemand große Probleme bedeutete, aber ich wußte nicht genau, für wen. Im Grunde –"

„Haben Sie gemerkt, dass da etwas stinkt."

„Genau."

„Ok, das seh ich ja alles ein." Duo verlagerte sein Gewicht. Diese verdammten Stühle waren ungefähr so bequem wie ein spitzer Stein. „Aber wissen Sie, ich versuche hier immer noch alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Woher wußten Sie, das ich PaceIC hatte? Nichtmal ICH hab es von Anfang an gewußt."

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist streng vertraulich."

‚Ich bin mit Wufei Chang zur Schule gegangen.'  
‚Es tut mir leid, aber das ist streng vertraulich.'

Duo blinzelte langsam. „Richtig. Schon kapiert. Ok. Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt," sagte Heero von der Türe, „hören wir uns den Rat dieser jungen Dame an, wohin wir PaceIC bringen sollen. Und dann tun wir es."


	8. Kapitel 8

**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** So, hier also das nächste Kapitel - vielleicht sogar schon das letzte hier auf fanfiction. net So wie's aussieht wird yaoi. de bald wieder funktionieren, und dann sehen wir uns sicherlich alle dort wieder g. Aber trotzdem vielen leiben Dank an alle, die mir ein paar Kommis geschrieben haben - oder Mails - und mir so über die schlimme Zeit ;-) hinweggeholfen haben! Ihr seid die besten! Lebkuchenverteil

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Gott sei Dank! Er hatte Duo gefunden und es ging ihm gut! Er sah allerdings höllisch überrascht aus, die großen violetten Augen weit aufgerissen, der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt, aber das war in Ordnung, Heero würde das Mißverständnis erklären und Duo würde es verstehen und ihm vergeben –

Ein gewaltiger Schmerz explodierte in Heeros Nase und breitete sich in seinem gesamten Gesicht aus. Der Raum entfernte sich von ihm in langsamen, schlingernden Wellen als alles dunkel wurde. Er wußte zwar das der Boden aus Fliesen bestand, aber als er auf ihm auftraf fühlte es sich an als würde er auf weichen Federkissen landen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, fand er Duo neben sich kauernd und ein Taschentuch auf seine blutende Nase pressend vor.

„Wa?" brachte Heero heraus. Sein Kopf schmerzte im Gleichtakt zu seinem Herzschlag. „Wa?"

„Er hat das 'Handbuch der Allgemeinen Vorschriften für Zwangsvollstreckungen' nach Ihnen geworfen," erklärte Catalonia hilfreich. Sie hielt ein Buch von der Größe eines Toasters in der Hand, auf dessen Einband ein dunkler Fleck prangte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß er Ihre Nase gebrochen hat. Ich lasse Tina einen Krankenwagen rufen."

„Na! Ni' de' K'ankenwa'en 'ufen. Duo, lass mi'h e'klä'en."

„Halt die Klappe," sagte Duo gepresst und drückte das Taschentuch fester auf. „Und nachdem ich die Blutung gestoppt habe werde ich dich windelweich prügeln."

Er lehnte sich zurück um ein neues Taschentuch zu nehmen und Heero schloß seine Hände um Duos Handgelenke. Überrascht schaute Duo auf ihn hinab. Seine Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst daß sie weiß waren.

„I'h a'beide NI'T mib D'owa Ba'don 'usamme'. I'h mei'e, i'h 'abe mib ihm 'usamme'gea'beibed, abe' späde' 'ab i'h nu' ve'suchd ihn von di' fe'nzuhalden."

„Was?"

„'Ich arbeite NICHT mit Trowa Barton zusammen,'" übersetzte Catalonia. „'Ich meine, ich habe mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, aber später hab ich nur versucht ihn von dir fernzuhalten.'"

„Ich muß wohl bitten!" schnappte Duo.

„Hey, es ist immerhin MEIN Büro," antwortete Catalonia milde. „Und das hier ist ziemlich interessant. Denken Sie, daß sowas jeden Tag bei der FDA passiert?"

Heero schüttelte Duos Handgelenke, um erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Duo, i'h s'wö'e, i'h we'de di'h nie, nie wiebe' so seh' ve'lebzen. Vo'he' wü'be i'h mi'h ehe' selb'd umb'ingen."

Duo blickte hilflos zu Catalonia hinüber, die sagte, „'Duo, ich schwöre, ich werde dich nie, nie wieder so sehr verletzen. Vorher würde ich mich eher selbst umbringen.'" Sie räusperte sich. „Ähm, ich glaube ich geh mal kurz raus." Sie stieg über Heero und schloß die Tür hinter sich, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Du hast das Buch auf die Nase wirklich verdient." Duo befreite seine Handgelenke, griff sich mehr Taschentücher und presste sie wieder auf Heeros Nase und Mund. „Und du kannst froh sein, das ich nicht deinen verdammten Schädel gebrochen hab. Ich kümmere mich nur aus einem einzigen Grund um dich, nämlich weil ich nicht will, daß du mich später wegen diesem Angriff verklagst." Sein Mund verzog sich bitter. „Oder mich einem deiner Polizei-Kumpels übergibst. Oder Dr. Jekell."

„Niemals," sagte Heero. Er befühlte seine Nase vorsichtig. Die Blutung hatte aufgehört. Er griff sich die blutigen Taschentücher und warf sie in Catalonias Mülleimer. „Oh niemals, Duo."

„Halt die Klappe. Ich muß dein Nasenbluten stoppen."

„Es ist gestoppt. Und außerdem liebe ich dich."

Jetzt zitterten Duos Lippen. Seltsam, was für einen Stich es Heeros Herz versetzte, Duos grimmige Fassade zusammenbrechen zu sehen. In seinen großen violetten Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er völlig ruhig sagte, „Was für ein ausgemachter Lügner du doch bist."

„Nicht was das angeht. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit erzählen sollen, aber ich habe befürchtet, das du dann schon wieder davonlaufen würdest."

„Du hast es mir nicht erzählt und ich bin davongelaufen. Schon wieder." Eine einzelne Träne lief Duos Wange hinab und dann verhärtete sich sein Blick. „Und warum führen wir diese Unterhaltung überhaupt? Ich spreche doch nicht mehr mit dir."

Heero grinste, obwohl es ziemlich weh tat. Er konnte spüren, wie die Bereiche um seine Nase und seinen Mund begannen anzuschwellen. „Hättest mich glatt täuschen können." Er streckte die Hand aus und wischte die Träne ab. „Nicht weinen, Liebling. Ich kann mit allem umgehen, nur damit nicht. Sogar die Art und Weise in der du darin versagst, nicht mehr mit mir zu sprechen."

Duo sah sich nach einem anderen Buch um, aber bevor er aufstehen konnte, zog Heero ihn zu sich hinab und küßte ihn. Es tat weh, aber es interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne.

Duo entwand sich ihm, aber Heero sah mit Befriedigung, das dessen Augen leuchteten und er ein wenig heftiger atmete. „Hör auf damit."

„Ich weigere mich."

„Es gibt eine Menge mehr Knochen, dich ich dir noch brechen kann."

„Das ist es wert."

„Du Mistkerl." Duo legte für einen Moment eine Hand über seine Augen und Heero konnte sehen, wie er tief einatmete. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan," sagte Heero geduldig. „Ich hatte jede Menge Gelegenheiten dich Barton auszuliefern und ich habe keine einzige davon ergriffen."

„Lügner."

„Nein, und ich kann es beweisen." Langsam stand Heero auf. Der Raum schwankte nach links, schwankte nach rechts und stabilisierte sich dann. Sein Magen hob sich kurz und beruhigte sich dann wieder. „Siehst du Trowa Barton hier irgendwo?"

Duo starrte zu ihm hinauf. „Nun... warum hast du nicht? Mich ausgeliefert, meine ich."

„Teilweise weil ich Mitleid mit dir hatte. Aber zum größten Teil, weil du ein höllisch guter Küsser bist. Ich habe inoffiziell in dem Moment gekündigt, als du mich im Aufzug sexuell belästigt hast. Ich war nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, Anodyne darüber zu informieren."

„Dann war der Kampf, den ich gesehen habe..." Heeros Herz wurde leichter, als er Duo kichern sah. „Du und Trowa haben gekämpft wegen –"

„Laß es mich so sagen, Barton wollte meine Kündigung nicht akzeptieren." Heero erinnerte sich an das Gerangel am Straßenrand und zog eine Grimasse. „Der Kerl hat einen Schlag wie ein Bulldozer."

„Armes Baby."

„Und außerdem kämpft er mit schmutzigen Tricks! Hat mich getreten, und zwar direkt in die – ach vergiss es. Überflüssig zu sagen, das ich fast mein Mittagessen von mir gegeben hab, genau dort in der Straße vor allen Leuten."

„Ooooch."

„Schau." Heero zeigte Duo seine aufgeschlagenen Knöchel. „Barton hat mich wieder und wieder mit seinem Gesicht geschlagen."

Duo lachte und küßte die Knöchel. Heero fühlte sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreissen, trotz blutiger Nase und Knöchel. „Also, hast du mir verziehen?"

„Fürs erste. Auf Probe. Aber sobald du dich besser fühlst, werden wir beide uns ernsthaft darüber unterhalten müssen, warum es nicht sehr schlau ist, jemanden zu betrügen, der eine gute Treffsicherheit hat."

„Das habe ich sogar schon ganz alleine rausgefunden." Heero betastete vorsichtig seine geschwollene Nase.

Dorothy steckte den Kopf in das Büro. „Endlich alles geklärt?"

„Fürs erste."

Dorothy trat ein und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Nun." Sie lächelte zu Heero hinauf und streckte eine zierliche Hand aus. Die Nägel waren lang, rund gefeilt und perlmuttfarben. „Ich glaube nicht, das wir uns kennen."

„Heero Yuy."

„Dorothy Catalonia. Woher um alles in der Welt wußten Sie, wo Sie Duo finden können?"

„Gute Frage," sagte Duo. „Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich nicht daran gedacht hab."

„Langer Tag?" schlug Dorothy vor.

„Lange Woche. Also, Heero? Hast du mich verwanzt – ooohhhhhh, warte!"

Heero schob sich Richtung Tür. „Ganz ruhig, Duo. Ich hab es mit den besten Absichten getan, und nur weil du mir wichtig bist."

„Hör auf dich rauszureden, Feigling. Bleib hier und ertrage meinen Zorn wie ein echter Mann. Du hast einen Weg gefunden, meine Emails aus dem Netz herunterzuladen, stimmts?"

Dorothy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein interessanter Trick."

„Er war früher mal ein Spion," erklärte Duo.

„Also bitte," sagte Heero gekränkt. „Wir bevorzugen den Ausdruck Grandios Gutaussehende Geheimagenten."

„Also, nachdem du und Trowa die Fäuste geschwungen haben, bist du zurück in dein Hotelzimmer gestürmt, hast deinen Laptop hochgefahren –"

„Zum Glück war es das einzige Stück meiner Ausrüstung, das deinem Wutanfall entgangen ist."

„Nur weil ich es nicht gesehen hab, Schlaumeier. Dann hast du einen deiner Spion-Kumpels benutzt um in meinen Email-Account zu gelangen, hast Dorothys Nachricht gefunden und bist hierhergekommen, weil du angenommen hast, das ich dasselbe tun würde. Ich bin nur froh, das Trowa Barton nicht auch daran gedacht hat."

„Er ist in der Notaufnahme und wird grad genäht." Heero neigte bescheiden den Kopf, zuckte jedoch zurück, als Duo eine plötzliche Bewegung in Richtung seines Gesichts machte.

„Ganz ruhig, Kumpel," sagte Duo amüsiert. „Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben." Er drückte Heero ein frisches Taschentuch in die Hand. „Du schaust im Moment ziemlich abscheulich aus, mit all dem getrockneten Blut in deinem Gesicht."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht," murmelte Catalonia.

Duo starrte sie böse an. „Also, was nun?"

„Eine gute Frage. Haben Sie PaceIC hier?"

„Nein, aber ich habe es irgendwo gelassen, wo es sicher ist."

„Du hast es irgendwo gelassen?" Heero schrie beinahe.

„Ich wußte schließlich nicht, in was für eine Situation ich hier spazieren würde," erklärte Duo. „Soweit ich wußte hätte Dorothys Email eine Falle sein können."

„Wie wahr," sagte Dorothy. „Aber PaceIC ist an einem gut zugänglichen Ort?"

„Sicher."

„Gut," sagte Dorothy, „Sie haben eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie können es zerstören und Dr. Jekell wird keinen Grund mehr haben, Sie zu jagen."

„Und vermutlich kann Dr. Chang noch mehr davon herstellen," fügte Duo hinzu.

„Korrekt. Oder Sie bringen es zurück zu Anodyne. Oder Sie bringen es zu einer anderen Biotechnik-Firma."

Duo zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich meine, wir alle wissen, das Dr. Jekell nichts gutes im Schilde führt, aber Firmeneigentum zu nehmen und es einer anderen Firma zu geben... das ist ziemlich mies."

„Ich schätze, das hängt von Ihrer Definition von mies ab."

Heero hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach was."

Dorothy stand auf und begann hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf- und abzulaufen. Da dahinter höchstens zwei Quadratmeter Platz waren, war der Effekt auf ihre Zuschauer, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich klaustrophobisch. „Was ist Dr. Jekells Motivation, PaceIC zu verzögern? Das ist die Frage, die jeden bewegt. Also, wie finden wir das am besten heraus?"

„Ah...." Heero zerknüllte das Taschentuch und warf es in den Mülleimer. „Wir fragen ihn?"

„Ich muß dich sehr viel härter getroffen haben, als ich dachte," sagte Duo freundlich. „Entweder das oder du hast den Kerl nie getroffen. Er wird uns nicht das geringste erzählen. Du könntest ihm deine Waffe ins Ohr schieben und er würde uns immer noch nichts erzählen. Was ist mit deinem Email-Trick? Kannst du dasselbe nicht mit J's Firmen-Email machen?"

„Du denkst er ist dumm genug seine Pläne kreuz und quer über den Anodyne-Server zu mailen?"

„Nicht dumm genug. Arrogant genug. Er hat Lügen über mich verbreitet und lässt mich von der halben Welt jagen. Was bedeutet da schon eine kleine Indiskretion?"

„Guter Punkt," gab Heero zu. „Aber die Sache ist die, dein Zeug downladen zu lassen war eine einmalige Sache. Ich kann diese Karte nicht noch einmal ausspielen."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Duo.

„Lass es mich so sagen, ich hab das Leben von irgendeinem Hohen Tier gerettet. Und ich konnte deswegen einen Gefallen einfordern. Tja, ich hab ihn sozusagen auszahlen lassen."

„Um mich zu finden?"

„Sicher." Außerdem, er würde wahrscheinlich irgendwann demnächst wieder mal das Leben eines Mitglieds der Königlichen Familie retten können und einen neuen Gefallen einfordern können. Und selbst wenn nicht – nun, es war es wert gewesen.

Duo drückte seine Hand liebevoll. Unglücklicherweise war es Heeros geprellte Hand und so versuchte er nicht aufzuschreien. „Nun," sagte Duo nachdenklich, „Ich vermute, wir könnten natürlich auch direkt in die Höhle des Löwen gehen."

„Du meinst Anodyne?"

„Nein, das Haus meiner Großmutter. Natürlich meine ich Anodyne. Wir versuchen herauszufinden was J's Motive sind und überlegen uns danach, was wir mit PaceIC machen sollen."

„Ich hab nichts von alledem gehört," informierte Dorothy die beiden. „Ganz sicher nicht. Einbruch, Diebstahl und Verletzung der Privatsphäre? Ich arbeite für die FDA, nicht das FBI."

„Dann werden wir unsere gesetzeswidrige Unterhaltung eben wo anders zu Ende führen," sagte Duo hochmütig.

„Bitte. Und, Duo – sollten Sie entscheiden, das Anodyne NICHT der richtige Ort für PaceIC ist, rufen Sie mich an. Es gibt eine Menge lokaler Betriebe, die sich darum reißen würden, es auf den Markt zu bringen."

„Woher sollten die überhaupt davon wissen?" fragte Duo.

„Informationsfreiheit?" vermutete Heero.

„Das," sagte Catalonia, „und die Tatsache, das ich ganz fürchterlich tratsche. Jekell hat eine Menge Brücken hinter sich verbrannt und eine Menge Karrieren niedergetrampelt. Ein ganzer Haufen Leute in dieser Branche brennen geradezu darauf, es ihm heimzuzahlen."

Sie sagte es so kalt, das Heero und Duo sich leicht beunruhigt ansahen.

„Hui," sagte Duo beeindruckt.

„Leg dich nicht mit Regierungsbeamten an," sagte Catalonia ernst. „Oder wir reißen dir die Milz raus und verspeisen sie vor deinen Augen."


	9. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Under Cover - Sweet Strangers  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Kommentar:** So, hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber auch hier gehts wieder weiter. Viel Spaß dabei und hoffentlich läuft yaoi . de bald wieder!

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

„Das ist verrückt," murmelte Duo.

„Ja, ziemlich."

„Sie werden uns erwischen."

„Bezweifel ich. Und selbst wenn, es wird für J. und seine Helfershelfer sehr viel schwieriger sein, uns beide loszuwerden."

Duo und Heero versteckten sich unter einem Konferenztisch in einem der großen Besprechungszimmer der Chefetage im zweiten Stock des Ostflügels. J's Büro befand sich nur sechs Türen weiter. Duos Zugriffskarte hatte natürlich nicht mehr funktioniert, aber er kannte sämtliche Schwachpunkte des Gebäudes und die Routine der Wachleute, die zum Glück nicht verändert worden war. Einzubrechen war so wirklich einfach gewesen. Und zu dieser Stunde – am frühen Abend – waren nur wenige Leute im Gebäude. Die Reinigungsmannschaft und ein paar Laborleute. Auf jeden Fall arbeitete keines der hohen Tiere aus der Chefetage mehr nach 17 Uhr.

Sie lauschten dem hmmm-whoop der Staubsauger der Reinigungscrew. Die Putzmannschaft befand sich gerade in Jekells Büro, und sobald sie es verließen...

„Denk nur," flüsterte Heero in Duos Ohr. „Morgen um diese Zeit kannst du dein altes Leben schon zurückhaben."

„Glaub ich nicht."

Heero stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und sah auf Duo hinab. „Warum nicht?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, das J sagen wird ‚Hab nur Spaß gemacht!' und mir meinen Job zurückgeben wird? Egal was passiert, ich werde arbeitslos sein und eine Empfehlung irgendeiner Art kann ich auch vergessen. Und als wär das nicht genug hat er auch noch überall Lügen über mich verbreitet. Schwer das rückgängig zu machen. Ich werde nie wieder im Sicherheitsdienst einer Biotech-Firma – oder irgendeiner anderen Firma – arbeiten können, das ist mal klar."

„Wenn wir herausfinden können, was er vorhat und die Geschichte ans Licht zerren... nun, dies IST immerhin das Jahrzehnt der Presse. Vielleicht ziert dein Bild schon bald das Cover des Time Magazine."

„Vielleicht erstick ich auch lieber an meiner eigenen Kotze."

„Publicityscheu, hm? Nun, ich wette Dorothy Catalonia könnte dir helfen."

„Argh. Nein danke. Ich meine, sie ist nett und so weiter, aber ich möchte lieber nicht als der 'Sonderbare' bekannt werden."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das ich mir nicht unbedingt von 'Miss Perfect' den Arsch retten lassen will und dann neben ihr wie das hässliche Entlein wirken will."

„Miss Perfect?"

„Ach komm schon. Hat Barton dir beide Augen blind geschlagen? Sie ist die mit Abstand hübscheste Person die ich jemals gesehen habe."

„Oh." Duos Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die beinahe-Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte er Heero die Stirn runzeln sehen. „Ich nehme es an. Wenn man auf diesen Typ steht."

„Den umwerfenden, schlanken, blonden Typ mit großen – Talenten," sagte Duo trocken. „Sag mir nicht, du hättest das nicht bemerkt. Das muss doch jeder bemerken."

„Duo, ich habe mir wegen dir Sorgen gemacht. Catalonia hätte von mir aus auch ein dreihundert Kilo Leguan sein können, so egal war sie mir."

Duo starrte ihn an. Heero klang wirklich ehrlich. Er SAH auch ehrlich aus. War Heero tatsächlich so sehr von ihm beeindruckt, das er eine Schönheitskönigin nicht einmal bemerkte, wenn sie sich direkt vor seiner Nase befand?

„Außerdem," fuhr Heero fort, „falls gar nichts anderes mehr geht kannst du immer noch für mich arbeiten."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Mm-hmm. Natürlich, ständige Nacktheit vorausgesetzt. Das würde ich –"

„Vorsicht."

„– in der ersten Zeile deines Arbeitsvertrages festhalten."

Duo rollte seine Augen, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte Heero ihn schon an sich gezogen und seine Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er küßte Duos Stirn und murmelte, „Ich war wirklich sehr besorgt um dich heute Nachmittag."

„Das hattest du auch verdient." Duo versuchte hart und kompromißlos zu klingen, aber Heero roch so gut. Und seine Arme um ihn herum fühlten sich so gut an. Duo könnte auf der Stelle in diesen Armen einschlafen. Oh, Schlaf... wäre das nicht wunderbar? Sich einfach nur an diesen Mann anschmiegen und einschlafen in dem Wissen, dass alles in Ordnung und er in Sicherheit war. „Was denkst du denn wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als ich gehört hab das Barton direkt vor deinem Hotel auf mich wartet?"

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Heero nüchtern. Er küßte Duo auf eine Augenbraue. Duo konnte noch immer den Staubsauger der Putzleute hören, es war ein weit entferntes Dröhnen und, müde wie er war, seltsam beruhigend. „Ich hätte dir von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Aber ich hatte Angst. Was für ein dummer, dummer Fehler."

„Und außerdem siehst du aus wie ein Affe und riechst auch wie einer."

„Jetzt gehst du zu weit." Heero verteilte kleine Küsse über Duos Gesicht und schmiegte sich in dessen Halsbeuge. „Hmmmm... was ist das für ein After Shave?"

„Eau de Flüchtling," sagte Duo trocken und kicherte, als Heero an einem kitzligen Punkt knabberte. „Lass das! Das ist jetzt weder die Zeit noch der –"

„Eigentlich ist das jetzt die absolut perfekte Zeit dafür; wir sitzen hier nur rum – ok, wir liegen hier nur rum – und warten. Und was den Ort angeht, ich könnte mir schlechter Orte vorstellen als auf dem warmen Teppichboden eines leeren Konferenzraumes."

„Du bist immer noch auf Bewährung, Kumpel."

„Mal sehen ob ich meinen Bewährungshelfer nicht von meinen guten Absichten überzeugen kann." Heero zupfte an Duos T-Shirt und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, als er bemerkte, das Duo es mit dem Etikett nach außen trug. „Hast du dich im dunkeln angezogen?" fragte Heero, als er ihm das Shirt einfach über den Kopf schob.

„Ich hatte auch keine Zeit für Unterwäsche," antwortete Duo und grinste, als Heero aufstöhnte. „Hey, die Zeit war äußerst knapp. Ich mußte schauen, daß ich da rauskam – ich hatte ja gedacht, daß du mit Barton gerade die Treppen hinaufgestürmt kamst."

„Bitte hör auf über Trowa Barton zu reden während ich gerade dabei bin dich zu verführen."

„Warum? Er ist so groß und so stark und so – äh – haarig." Duo hielt die Luft an als Heero über seine Brustwarze leckte. „Ich würde gerne noch einmal nur fürs Protokoll protestieren, aber ehrlich gesagt, wenn du jetzt aufhörst, dann werfe ich noch ein Buch in dein Gesicht."

„Ich höre und gehorche." Heeros Mund zog Bahnen über Duos Oberkörper, stoppte ab und zu um an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen und zu knabbern, bevor er weitermachte. „Gott, du riechst wie wilde Rosen."

„Ich denke, das ist die Hotelseife."

Heero stöhnte auf. „Du bringst mich noch um."

„Übrigens, wie geht's deiner Nase?"

„Wen interessiert's?"

„Ich sag dir was," sagte Duo, rieb sich an Heero, knöpfte schnell dessen Hemd auf und zog es ihm aus. „Ich lass meine dummen Bemerkungen wenn du endlich die Klappe hältst und zur Sache kommst. Ich nehme an, du hast diesmal Kondome dabei?"

„Aber natürlich! Sie sind immer noch in meiner Hosentasche wo ich sie vorhin hingetan habe, als ich unten war um deine Kleidung zu holen."

Duo griff nach ihm und schob seine Hand in Heeros Hosentasche. „Wow. Sind das sechs Packungen Kondome in deiner Tasche oder bist du nur so glücklich mich zu sehen?"

Heero lachte und kämpfte sich aus seiner Kleidung während Duo dessen Körper überall wo er ihn erreichen konnte küsste, leckte und anknabberte. In Sekunden waren beide völlig nackt und rieben sich aneinander als ob sie den Körper des anderen schon seit Jahren kannten. Duo konnte Heeros Mund wieder auf seinem Körper spüren, und nun wanderte dieser nach unten, Duos Erregung entgegen.

Endlich angekommen zögerte Heero nicht lange sondern nahm Duos gesamte Länge auf einmal in den Mund. Duo stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Heeros Zunge streichelte seinen Penis, umspielte die Spitze und trieb Duo in den Wahnsinn. Lange würde er das nicht mehr ertragen können. Schnell zog Duo Heeros Kopf wieder zu sich nach oben und küßte ihn tief, während er gleichzeitig nach den Kondomen griff. In seiner Eile zerriss er die ersten zwei Kondome, die er versuchte zu öffnen.

„Beruhig dich," sagte Heero und lachte wieder, „Du wirst sie noch alle kaputt machen."

„Beruhig DU dich doch. Dumme Foliendinger – ah!" Duo zog eines der Kondome, diesmal intakt, aus seiner Verpackung und rollte es sanft über Heeros pulsierende Länge. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Tube, die mit den Kondomen zusammen aus der Tasche gefallen war. „Hey, klasse. Gleitgel."

„Ich lebe nur um zu dienen."

Mit einem Ohr auf den Staubsauger lauschend schlang Duo seine Beine um Heeros Hüfte und kreuzte die Knöchel. Heero einfach nur zu berühren war die reine Wonne; er war schlank und muskulös, mit den breiten Schultern eines Schwimmers. Duos Hände glitten über Heeros Körper, berührend, tastend; er würde niemals genug davon bekommen können.

Endlich spürte er einen kühlen, feuchten Finger an seiner Öffnung und er entspannte sich. Und obwohl Heero sich beeilte, so sorgte er dennoch dafür, daß Duo genügend vorbereitet wurde, ohne ihm wehzutun.

Duo wußte, das er bereit war, und Heero wußte es ebenfalls. Nichts war mehr nötig, nicht einmal Worte. Duo wölbte sich um Heero entgegenzukommen, als dieser ihn anhob und sich in ihn hineinschob. Es war als würde ein Ideal, ein Traum in ihn eindringen. Heero glitt und schob und stieß und Duo schloß seine Beine noch enger und drückte seinen Rücken durch um Heeros Stößen entgegenzukommen. Und für eine lange Zeit konnte man nur ihr rauhes Atmen hören, das Aufeinanderklatschen ihrer Körper und das vrrrrrr-mmmmmmmm des Staubsaugers sechs Türen weiter.

Heeros Hände waren zu zwei Fäusten auf jeder Seite von Duos Kopf geballt und er keuchte und stöhnte in dessen Nacken. Sie passten einfach perfekt zusammen. Es war einfach wunderbar.

Duo ließ seine Hände über Heeros Schultern wandern, den Rücken entlang nach unten zu dessen straffen Hintern. Heero zu spüren, ihn zu riechen und die Art und Weise, wie dieser nahezu hilflos in Duos Umarmung war, so darauf versessen Duo zu besitzen das er darüber alles andere vergaß – das war einfach überwältigend. Heero flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen als er sich wieder und wieder in ihn schob.

Duo bis ihn zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen und seufzte, als Heero über ihm erschauerte. Heero hob seinen Kopf, leckte über Duos Unterlippe und schob dann seinen Zunge in dessen Mund. Gleichzeitig ergriff er mit beiden Händen Duos Hintern und variierte so den Winkel ein wenig, und traf nun mit jedem Stoß diesen ganz besonderen Punkt in Duos Innerem.

Die plötzlichen Empfindungen überschwemmten Duo förmlich und er hätte geschrien, wenn nicht Heeros Mund auf seinem gelegen hätte, besitzergreifend, hart und fordernd – das einzige Geräusch das entkam war ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Und immer noch traf Heero diesen Punkt, bis Duo zitterte, bis Duo kam, bis Duo Sterne vor seinen Augen explodieren sah, bis Heero sich versteifte und für einen langen Moment den Atem anhielt.

--

„Oh."

„Das ist alles? Oh?"

„Wie wär's mit, oh, Gott, steck ihn wieder in mich rein?"

Heero lachte leise in Duos Ohr. Sie lagen auf der Seite auf dem Teppich, aneinander geschmiegt wie zwei Löffel in der Schublade. „Ich denke ich brauch noch ein paar Minuten."

„Das ist ok, ich denke ich brauch noch einundhalb Tage." Duo seufzte und strich über Heeros Arm. „Was für eine Woche."

„Sag das du mich liebst," befahl Heero.

„Schätzchen, ich KENNE dich nicht einmal."

„Nun, ich kenne dich auch nicht, aber ich liebe dich so sehr das es schon fast krankhaft ist."

„Wie schmeichelhaft. Können wir einen Kompromiß schließen und sagen, das ich deinen Hintern liebe?"

„Du hast einfach kein Herz," grummelte Heero.

„Heero, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Warum hast du die NSA verlassen?"

Heero war für einen langen Moment stillt, dann antwortete er, „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte nicht länger ein Codebrecher mehr sein. Es wird wahrscheinlich dumm klingen –"

„Das überrascht mich nicht," unterbrach Duo in der Hoffnung auf ein Lächeln.

„Ha ha. Nun, vor ein paar Monaten ist der Ehemann meiner Nachbarin verschwunden. Und sie wurde fast verrückt in dem Versuch, ihn wiederzufinden. Sie war aufgeregt, die Kinder waren aufgeregt, der Boss des Mannes rief jeden Tag an – ein richtiges Durcheinander. Die Polizei war keine große Hilfe – Washington DC ist ein großer Ort mit einer Menge Probleme.

Naja, sie hat mir Leid getan und ich hab ein bißchen nachgeforscht, hab mich etwas umgehört und es stellte sich heraus, daß ihr Ehemann überfallen worden war. Seine Brieftasche wurde gestohlen und dann wurde er angefahren. Es ging ihm gut, aber er hatte eine üble Gehirnerschütterung, war ziemlich durcheinander und das Krankenhaus hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn zu identifizieren. Um es kurz zu machen, ich hab ihn gefunden. Und – naja, es war wirklich befriedigend. Sie wieder zusammenzuführen. Ich weiß das für die NSA zu arbeiten bedeutet, Teil einer großen Sache zu sein, aber ich habe nichts dagegen, Teil einer etwas kleineren Sache zu sein. Nicht wenn man ab und zu einer netten Dame helfen kann. Das ist alles."

„Hui. Nun, gut für dich. Eine Menge Leute sitzen in einem Job fest den sie hassen. Und sie würden ihn niemals wechseln, weil Trägheit so viel einfacher ist."

„Ja, nicht jeder ist so glücklich eines Diebstahls bezichtigt und dann gefeuert zu werden," sagte Heero fröhlich. „So, ich hoffe wir können das später in einem richtigen Bett fortführen, aber jetzt sollten wir besser los. Ich kann den Staubsauger nicht mehr hören."

Duo zuckte schuldbewußt zusammen. Himmel! Für einen Moment – ok, für ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten – hatte er vergessen warum sie überhaupt hier waren. Er wurde langsam WIRKLICH Zu Blöd Zum Leben.

Sie zogen sich an und krabbelten unter dem Tisch hervor, aber bevor Duo auf die Beine kommen konnte griff Heero nach ihm und küßte ihn mitten auf den Mund. „Sag es," befahl er.

„Ich liebe deinen Hintern," antwortete Duo gehorsam.

„Du bringst mich noch ins Grab, Duo..." Heero trat zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte tat es schon jemand draußen auf dem Flur für ihn.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Under Cover - Sweet Strangers  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe erstes Kapitel

**Kommentar:** Danke, danke, danke für all die Kommis. Dafür lebe ich praktisch 'gg'. So, jetzt wird also das große Geheimnis gelüftet. Die Tür wird geöffnet von - Trommelwirbel - von... Ach, lest es am besten selbst! :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Duo hätte vor Überraschung aufgeschrien, wenn Heero ihm nicht die Hand vor den Mund gehalten hätte. So war „Gmmph!" der einzige Laut, der entkam.

Ein asiatisch aussehender Mann stand in der Tür. Er war etwas größer als Duo und hatte schwarzes, etwa schulterlanges Haar, das er im Nacken zu einem kleinen Zopf trug. Auf der Nase saß eine Brille, er trug einen weißen Laborkittel und irgendeinen goldenen Anstecker an der linken Brusttasche.

‚Goldener Anstecker... Moooooment.'

„Dr. Chang!" Bloß das Heero ihm immer noch den Mund zuhielt, so das nur „Dggoh Aaaahg!" zu hören war.

„Duo," sagte der andere Mann und nickte.

Heero nahm langsam seine Hand von Duos Mund, dann griff er nach dessen Hand und klemmte sie unter seinen Ellbogen.

„Äh... wir haben nur..."

Dr. Changs abschätzendem Blick entging nichts. Duo bekämpfte den Drang unruhig auf dem Platz hin und her zu treten und seinen Kopf zu ducken. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was Dr. Chang sah: Er und Heero waren zerzaust, ihre Kleidung war völlig zerknittert und sie rochen nach Sex. Und ausgerechnet von Dr. Chang dabei erwischt zu werden! Dem original Eisberg!

„Also wirklich, Duo," tadelte Dr. Chang.

„Äh..." Duo fiel auf seine Standardausrede zurück. „Es war eine verrückte Woche?"

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier? Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, das Sie hier sind um PaceIC zurückzubringen."

„Äh..."

„Nach all der Mühe, die ich mir gegeben habe," tadelte Dr. Chang ihn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah aus wie ein strenger Lehrer. „Ich mußte die Sicherheitssensoren abschalten, es in Ihren Rucksack schmuggeln und Dr. Jekell dann erzählen, Sie hätten Ihren Sicherheitszugang benutzt um es zu stehlen. Und dann bringen Sie es einfach zurück?"

„Oh klasse, jetzt kommts," murmelte Heero und verstärkte seinen Griff um Duos Hand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Duo war plötzlich in Schlägerlaune.

„Es ist mir völlig egal ob Sie größer sind als ich," schnappte Duo. „Ich werde Ihren verfluchten Hintern quer durch den gesamten Konferenzraum kicken! Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung was ich wegen Ihnen alles durchmachen mußte?"

„Irrelevant."

„WAS?"

„Oh Entschuldigung," sagte Dr. Chang kühl. „Irrelevant bedeutet unwichtig oder unwesentlich. Es –"

„Ich WEIS was es bedeutet, Eisberg!"

„Vielleicht können Sie uns ja helfen," keuchte Heero, der Duo nur mit Schwierigkeiten festhalten konnte. „Wir versuchen herauszufinden warum Ihr Boss wegen PaceIC völlig ausgerastet ist."

„Ah, deshalb seid ihr also hier. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, ihr habt nur nach einem passenden Platz für Sex gesucht."

„Unser Sex geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an!" giftete Duo.

Dr. Chang trat einen Schritt zurück um Duos Tritt auszuweichen. „Das geht er sehr wohl, wenn ihr es in einem Firmenkonferenzraum miteinander treibt. Ich schwöre, ich werde niemals verstehen warum Leute, die zumindest halbwegs intelligent sind... vergeßt es."

„Hast du das gehört?" sagte Duo zu Heero. „Er hat uns halbwegs intelligent genannt!" Er tat so als würde er eine Träne wegwischen. „Das ist so rührend... aber ich habe mir geschworen, ich würde nicht weinen..."

„Genug der Possen," sagte Chang.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie gerade gesagt haben," gab Duo zu.

„Wenn ihr glaubt ihr könntet einfach in Dr. Jekells Büro einbrechen, euch seinen Laptop schnappen und versuchen euch ins System zu hacken, dann vergesst es gleich wieder. Ihr werdet niemals ins System kommen, nicht mit all den Upgrades die er uns in den letzten 72 Stunden aufgezwungen hat. Betrachtet euch beide als glücklich weil ich derjenige war, der euch auf den Monitoren entdeckt hat, bevor es jemand anderes getan hat."

„Wie konnten Sie –"

„Ich habe die Kameras auf meinen Computer im Labor umgeleitet," erklärte Chang. „Außerdem habe ich die Kopie die die Sicherheit bekommt um fünf Minuten verzögert."

„Du Mistkerl!"

Chang blinzelte nicht einmal. „Wenn man für einen Soziopathen arbeitet zahlt es sich wirklich aus, Informationen zu haben, bevor er sie hat. Seid froh das ich gekommen bin um euch zu warnen. Und jetzt verschwindet bitte und nehmt PaceIC mit euch."

Duo konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten zu sagen, „Näh, näh, wir haben es gar nicht mitgebracht, hah!" Stattdessen funkelte er Chang an und arbeitete verweifelt daran, Heeros Finger von seinem Ellbogen zu lösen.

„Warum?" fragte Heero.

Chang hatte sich bereits umgedreht um zu gehen, aber nun stoppte er und drehte sich wieder um. „J will es nicht verkaufen," erklärte er und schob seine Brille höher auf die Nase. „Wußtet ihr das nicht? Der größte Hersteller für Herzschrittmacher sitzt in China, und sie haben ihm ein Angebot gemacht das er nicht ignorieren konnte. Er soll PaceIC begraben, soll sie noch zehn Jahre lang diese klobigen mechanischen Schrittmacher herstellen lassen und sie würden dafür sorgen, das es sich für ihn lohnt."

Duo konnte das KLICK als alles – endlich – einen Sinn ergab förmlich hören. „Also sollte er für ein paar Dollar PaceIC unter Verschluß halten?"

„Sechs Millionen."

„Verdammt!" riefen Duo und Heero gleichzeitig.

„Pro Jahr."

„Dieser hinterhältige Hurensohn." Heero konnte die widerwillige Bewunderung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme raushalten. Dr. Chang bemerkte es und fixierte sie beide mit einem eiskalten Blick.

„Ich habe nicht sechs Jahre lang achtzig Stunden pro Woche gearbeitet damit dieser gewissenlose Bastard meine Erfindung der Öffentlichkeit vorenthalten kann. Damit Leute, die mit einer einfachen Injektion geheilt werden könnten sich weiterhin durch invasive Operationen quälen müssen, die nicht einmal immer zu einem positiven Ergebnis führen. Nur damit J GELD machen kann."

‚Uff.' Duo hielt sich davon ab einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Chang – der Eisberg höchstpersönlich! – sah aus als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Seine Brille war erneut die Nase hinabgerutscht und er schob sie mit einer schnellen, wilden Bewegung wieder nach oben. Seine Hand zitterte dabei, wie Duo bemerkte.

Chang hatte nette Hände, für eine Laborratte. Lang, mit den langen, spitz zulaufenden Fingern eines Pianisten oder Chirurgen. Und warum ließen diese zitternden Finger Duo auf einmal an die persönlichen Akten der Sicherheit denken? Klar, er hatte die Akte von jedem, der angeheuert worden war, gelesen, und dann nochmal nachdem Barton Backgroundchecks von jedem durchgeführt hatte, aber warum dachte er ausgerechnet jetzt daran?

‚Er war der einzige Vierzehnjährige in meinem Zweitsemester Chemie Kurs für Fortgeschrittene am College.'

Sicher, Chang war ein Genie, jeder wußte das, aber warum konnte Duo das mentale Bild von Dr. Changs persönlicher Akte nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen?

‚Ich kenne ihn.'

„Dr. Chang. Habe ich nicht irgendwo gelesen, dass Ihre Eltern an Herzversagen gestorben sind? Beide? Innerhalb eines Jahres?"

Sofort war Chang wieder ruhig, beinahe eisig. Die Transformation war erschreckend zu beobachten, und Duo fühlte wie Heero erneut nach seiner Hand griff. Diesmal ließ er ihn. Er drückte sogar zurück.

Dr. Chang strich sein Haar mit dem Handrücken glatt, dann schob er die Hände in die Taschen seines Laborkittels. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle," sagte er, absolut ruhig. „Wenn Sie nichts gegen einen kleinen Ratschlag haben, Duo –"

„Einen Ratschlag von dem Mann, der mein Leben in eine Katastrophe verwandelt hat? Klar, warum nicht."

„– bringen Sie PaceIC zu meiner Freundin Dorothy."

„Wir sollen es der FDA übergeben?"

„Nein, Dorothy, die zufällig für die FDA arbeitet. Sie ist übrigens eine hervorragende Wissenschaftlerin. Sie hat die Fähigkeiten die Entwicklung nachzuvollziehen und dafür zu sorgen, das eine geeignete Firma es – äh – erfindet und es als deren eigene Version innerhalb eines Jahres auf dem Markt bringen kann. Anodyne wird dann immer noch genug Geld damit machen, wird eben nur einfach nicht mehr in der Lage sein es für eine Dekade zu verstecken."

„Nun... das scheint ein guter Plan zu sein, aber... warum ich? Warum haben Sie nicht selbst darum gekümmert? Warum MEIN Leben zerstören?"

„Es sieht nicht wirklich sonderlich zerstört aus," sagte Chang und sah Heero von oben bis unten an.

Duo knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Na gut, warum sind Sie dann nicht einfach gegangen und haben wo anders gearbeitet? Warum haben Sie meinen Ruf zerstört, nur um hier bleiben zu können?"

„Besser Ihr Ruf als meiner," meinte Chang. „Und ich brauche immer noch Jekells Vertrauen. Ich hab hier noch mehr Arbeit zu tun."

Er wich geschickt Duos Tritt aus. „Ihr habt keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn," fügte er gefühllos hinzu. „Sie sind hier um euch zu suchen."

Duo wollte noch einmal nach Chang treten, stoppte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung als Heero ihn am Ellbogen ergriff. „Argh, du drückst mir die Blutzufuhr ab. Lass los!"

„Haben Sie gesagt, sie sind HIER?"

Duo sah zu ihm auf. „Nachdem du diesen Kampf mit Barton hattest, nachdem er wußte das du ihm nicht mehr helfen würdest, da bist du zurück in dein Hotelzimmer gegangen, oder?"

„Klar, ich mußte. Weil –"

„Und hast damit Barton genügend Zeit gegeben eine Wanze an deinem Mietwagen zu befestigen. Verdammt! Er wußte wie das Auto aussieht, er hat dich wahrscheinlich am Flughafen getroffen."

„Nun, ja, aber komm schon. Willst du damit sagen, das er mit einer Schachtel voller Wanzen durch die Gegend fährt, so dass er jederzeit wenn er will einfach – oh verdammt, natürlich tut er das, er arbeitet schließlich für den Prinz der Dunkelheit. Shit. SHIT!"

„Wirklich fesselnd. Aber unglaublich langweilig. Viel Glück," sagte Dr. Chang und spazierte davon.

„Himmel," sagte Heero, schloß die Türe hinter ihm und hastete zum Fenster. „Das war die mit Abstand beängstigendste Person die ich jemals getroffen habe."

„Und er ist auf UNSERER Seite. Glaube ich. Erinnere mich daran, ihn später zu verfolgen und seinen Hals umzudrehen. Dumm, dumm, DUMM! Ich hätte daran denken sollen, das Barton einen Weg finden würde, an dir dran zu bleiben. Gott, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf diese Woche?"

„Sei nicht so streng mit dir selbst," sagte Heero und spähte durch die Jalousien. „Du warst abgelenkt. Sich zu verlieben kann so was verursachen."

Duo schnaubte. „Sicher. Das ist genau das Problem. Ich persönlich beginne zu denken, das ich es verdient habe aus dem Sicherheitsdienst gefeuert zu werden."

„Ach hör schon auf. Ich war über fünf Jahre bei der NSA und ich hab niemals auch nur daran gedacht, meinen Wagen auf Wanzen zu untersuchen, also brauchst du dich nicht schlecht zu fühlen."

„Das heitert mich jetzt tatsächlich etwas auf. Aber was jetzt? Ich meine, keine Chance das ich PaceIC jetzt noch zurückgebe. Was wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt etwas ist, was ich Trowa oder Dr. J mitteilen sollte."

„Ach wirklich. Was ist der schnellste Weg nach draußen?"

„Die Eingangstür."

„Außer diesem Weg."

„Nun... wir sind nur im zweiten Stock..."

„Vergiß es. Ich hatte genug Stunts für einen Tag."

„Es gibt einen privaten Aufzug in Dr. J's Büro; er würde uns auf der Hinterseite des Gebäudes rauslassen und wir könnten dort hinausschleichen."

„Fein." Heero schnappte sich Duos Hand und rannte zur Tür hinaus und den Flur entlang. Duo bemerkte jetzt zum ersten Mal, das Heero sein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft hatte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Was für ein Tag," stöhnte Heero.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt."

„Was für Schlösser habt ihr hier an den Bürotüren?"

Duo joggte neben Heero her. Hand in Hand! Hach, es war so romantisch. Wenn er nicht ein nervöses Wrack wäre, weil Barton ihm sozusagen direkt im Nacken saß, hätte er sich eine Minute Zeit genommen, um die Situation wirklich zu genießen.

Aber nun, da er wußte was auf dem Spiel stand – die Gesundheit von Millionen von Menschen! – fühlte er sich, als müßte er sich gleich übergeben. Wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten. Es war zwar sehr viel verwirrender aber weniger beängstigend gewesen, als er noch gedacht hatte, das Jekell ihn für einen einfachen Dieb hielt.

„Duo?"

„Tschuldigung – ähm, nur Standardschlösser. Es ist sehr viel schwerer in die Computerdateien reinzukommen als durch die Türen."

„Gut. Wir sind da." Heero schob ihn sanft an die Wand, aus dem Weg, hob ein Bein und trat hart gegen die Tür. „Au!"

„Hättest vielleicht besser wieder die Schuhe angezogen nachdem wir Sex hatten," schlug Duo hilfreich vor.

„Ich glaube ich habe mir gerade den Fuß gebrochen."

‚Nicht lachen. Es tut wahrscheinlich höllisch weh. Wage es ja nicht zu lachen!' Duo räusperte sich. „Trete zurück. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Von wegen. Ich bin vielleicht ein moderner Mann, aber selbst ich hab meinen Stolz." Heero starrte auf seine nackten Füße hinab. „In Ordnung, wir machen es zusammen, auf drei. Eins... zwei... DREI!"

Die Tür flog mit einem befriedigenden Knall nach innen auf und sie sprangen ins Büro. Duo drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um Trowa Barton direkt auf sie zurennen zu sehen, und die kurze, massige Figur von Dr. J war direkt hinter ihm.

Duo warf die Tür zu, aber natürlich ließ sie sich nicht schließen.

„Der Aufzug ist hinter dieser Tür dort die aussieht wie ein Kleiderschrank. Chang hatte Recht, sie sind hier!"

Heero riß die Tür zum Aufzug auf, schon bereit auf die Knöpfe zu drücken und sein Blick fiel auf die Aufzugtüren.

Und auf das 'Außer Betrieb' Schild das daran befestigt war.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** Under Cover - Sweet Strangers  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren

**Kommentar:** Sorry für das diesmal doch etwas kurze Kapitel, aber ich fand die Stelle einfach so schön um aufzuhören kicher. Jajajaja, ich weiß, ihr alle HASST Cliffhanger, aber ich liebe sie nun mal (hah, wer von euch wusste das  
noch nicht? g) und versuche sie so oft wie möglich einzubauen. Trotzdem viel Spaß!

**PS:** Diese Story gibt es ebenfalls hier und auf yaoi . de

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

„Shit!"

„Du sagst das wirklich oft," kommentierte Duo.

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur heute schätze ich. Welche Sorte von Firmenchef lässt seinen persönlichen Fahrstuhl nicht reparieren?"

„Die geizige Sorte."

Heero drehte sich von der Tür weg und lief hinter J's Schreibtisch. Er stemmte sich dagegen und fing an ihn über den Teppich zu schieben. Duo war beeindruckt; das Ding war aus Mahagoni und wog mindestens so viel wie ein Volkswagen. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite um Heero Platz zu machen, als dieser den Schreibtisch genau in dem Moment vor die Tür schob als diese anfing in ihrem Rahm zu erzittern.

„Mach auf, du Mistkerl!" schrie Dr. Jekell.

„Komm schon Duo, gib endlich auf," rief Barton.

„Es ist wirklich toll bei allen so beliebt zu sein," kommentierte Duo.

„Arschlöcher," murmelte Heero. Er lief in einem engen Kreis herum und Duo bemerkte, wie dessen Blick von einem Punkt zum anderen sprang – Tür, Aufzugtür, Fenster, Badezimmertür, Ego-Wand, Bilderrahmen, Fenster. Mögliche Ziele und Fluchtwege abschätzen. Es war irgendwie sexy, auch wenn es auf die Nerven ging. Duo war sich ziemlich sicher dass Heero das nicht getan hatte, als sie beide im Konferenzraum den Horizontaltango getanzt hatten, aber es gab leider keine Möglichkeit das zu –

„Was für ein Glück das du mir heute über den Weg gelaufen bist."

„Oh, das ist GENAU das was ich auch gerade gedacht habe," sagte Duo sarkastisch. Er zuckte zusammen als die Tür erneut in ihrem Rahmen erzitterte. J war vielleicht klein aber gebaut wie ein Wasserhydrant – und auch ungefähr so dickschädelig. Duo hatte keine Zweifel das J die Tür in den nächsten Minuten aufkriegen würde, vor allem mit Trowa Bartons Hilfe. „Lass uns endlich hier verschwinden, ok?"

„Ich arbeite daran," murmelte Heero.

Duo durchquerte das Zimmer, zog die Jalousien hoch und zeigte nach draußen. „Siehst du dieses Gebäude da unten? Es ist das Wächterhäuschen."

Heero eilte an seine Seite und sah hinunter auf das kleine, quadratische Gebäude direkt unter ihnen. „Wie hoch ist das, etwa vier Meter?"

„Yeah. Von dort können wir auf den Boden gelangen und zum Auto stürmen. Es wird garantiert wehtun, aber wir werden uns höchstwahrscheinlich nichts brechen." Er schob das Fenster hoch, aber es ließ sich nur etwa 15 Zentimeter weit öffnen.

„Duo, LASS UNS SOFORT REIN, DU VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!"

Duo zuckte zusammen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte niemals jemand mit einem derart giftigen, Hasserfüllten Tonfall mit ihm gesprochen. Auf jeden Fall niemand, für den er gearbeitet hatte.

Heero sah ihn leicht besorgt an und Duo zwang sich zu lächeln und einen Witz zu reißen. „Klingt fast so wie mein Großvater kurz bevor wir ihn ins Heim gesteckt haben."

„Uh-huh. Geh zurück." Heero hob den Schreibtischsessel hoch und als Duo zurücktrat schwang er ihn gegen das Fenster, das mit einem befriedigenden Splittern zerbrach. Dann zog er seine Anzugjacke aus, was seine falsch geknöpfte Kleidung und sein zerzaustes Haar nur noch offensichtlicher machte, und legte die Jacke dann über das Fensterbrett. „Kletter darüber, ich lass dich dann auf das Dach hinab."

Der Schreibtisch begann von der Tür wegzurutschen und Duo konnte hören wie Trowa und J keuchten als sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür stemmten und schoben. Duo kletterte durch das Fenster, ruckelte ein wenig umher, drehte sich um und ließ sich vom Fensterbrett herabhängen. Heero griff nach seinen Handgelenken und ließ ihn so weit runter wie er konnte, bevor er ihn losließ.

Duo fiel etwa zwei Meter hinab auf das Dach des Wachhäuschens und rollte sofort zur Seite, um Heero Platz zu machen, der ungefähr drei Sekunden später ankam.

„Habe ich eigentlich schonmal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diese dreimal verfluchten Höhen hasse?" fragte Heero durch zusammengebissene Zähne und half Duo auf die Füße.

„Nein. Wirklich? Du haßt Höhen? Aber heute bist du –"

„Dir durch jedes verdammte Fenster auf diesem Planeten gefolgt, weiß Gott." Heero sah hinauf zum Fenster aus dem sie gerade geklettert waren und erschauerte. „Zumindest war es nicht ganz so hoch wie heute Nachmittag, als wir auf den Skyway gesprungen sind."

„Yeah, yeah. Komm schon, lass uns runter gehen. Ich bezweifle das die beiden uns folgen werden, aber..."

„KOMM ZURÜCK DU HURENSOHN!"

„Gott, was würde ich dafür geben wenn ich diesem Kerl meine Knarre in den Mund stopfen könnte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen," murmelte Heero.

„Wo IST deine Knarre überhaupt?"

„Ich habe für diesen Staat keine Erlaubnis eine Waffe zu tragen," gab Heero verlegen zu.

Duo lachte; er konnte es nicht ändern. „Nicht besonders heldenhaft."

„Was, Waffengesetze zu befolgen? Au contraire." (1)

Es war eine wunderbar ruhige Nacht, nicht ein Windhauch, und so konnte Duo sehr klar hören wie J die Worte äußerte, die sein Blut zum Gefrieren brachten: „Erschieß sie, du Idiot."

„Kletter runter," murmelte Heero. „Schnell." Er stand beschützend vor Duo während dieser zum Rand des Daches eilte.

Bartons Stimme klang uncharakteristisch empört. „Ich schieße nicht auf unbewaffnete Menschen, egal was für ein Ärgernis sie waren!"

„Gib her!" J klang sehr viel entschlossener.

Duo ging in die Knie, rollte sich herum, legte sich auf den Bauch und ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln. Erneut griff Heero nach seinen Handgelenken. „Du kennst ihn besser als ich," sagte er und ließ Duo langsam hinab. „Wird er schießen?"

Beide hörten das Heulen der Kugeln zur selben Zeit. Duo sah wie Heeros Hemdkragen von einem Streifschuß getroffen flattern und schrie auf.

„Schätze das beantwortet die Frage," sagte Heero leichthin.

Duo holte tief Atem und schluckte trocken. So nahe! Nur fünf Zentimeter weiter rechts und Heeros Blut würde jetzt auf sein Gesicht hinabregnen. „Für sechzig Millionen Dollar würde er seine Großmutter erschießen. Und jetzt mach und KOMM ENDLICH HIER RUNTER!"

Sie hörten die Geräusche eines Gerangels und Barton rufen. Dann ein anderer Schuß.

„Shit! Diesmal konnte ich sogar spüren wie sie an mir vorbeigepfiffen ist! Ab mit dir." Heero ließ los und für das zwanzigste Mal in sechs Stunden fiel Duo hinab. Sein Glück – oder eher Pech – holte ihn endlich ein; er fühlte den Schmerz von seinem Knöchel hinauf ins Knie rasen.

„Beeil dich!" schrie er und versuchte zu stehen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Komm hier runter!"

J schien äußerst daran interessiert zu sein, sein Magazin in einen von ihnen beiden zu leeren; glücklicherweise war er wie die meisten Schreibtischhengste ein wirklich mieser Schütze. Trotzdem, Duo hatte höllische Angst und würde sich erst entspannen, wenn Heero sicher neben ihm auf dem Boden stand. Duo dachte er wäre vorher schon verängstigt gewesen, aber das war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem was er jetzt fühlte, als der Mann den er liebte Kugeln auswich.

Der Baum hinter Duo schüttelte sich, aber das war das einzige Zeichen dafür, das J irgendetwas tötete. Duo glaubte das diese verfehlten Treffer pures Glück waren – seines und Heeros Glück.

Heero landete mit einem „Uff!" neben ihm und griff seine Hand. Duo jaulte auf als Heero versuchte ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Was ist los? Bist du getroffen?"

„Mein Knöchel. Bin falsch gelandet – kannst du das glauben? Geh – hey!" Heero bückte sich einfach und hob ihn wie ein Kind auf die Arme. „Heero, Herrgottnochmal, ich wiege eine Tonne. Du kannst mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind durch die Gegend tragen!"

„Und ob ich das kann!"

Heero machte zwei Schritte, und dann leuchtete ihnen ein Scheinwerfer in die Augen und er ließ Duo beinahe wieder fallen.

„Polizei! Bleiben Sie sofort stehen!"

* * *

(1) Französisch: Im Gegenteil. 


	12. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** Under Cover - Sweet Strangers  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, das wars. Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel von 'Under Cover – Sweet Strangers'. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Als nächstes kommt dann Q und Tros Geschichte. Allerdings wird das noch ein bißchen dauern – ich bin im Moment einfach viel zu sehr im Streß, um permanent gleichzeitig an drei Geschichten zu arbeiten und zwei zu übersetzen. Aber sobald ich wieder etwas Luft hab fang ich mit 'Lovely Lies' an.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

„Hmmmmm."

„Gut?"

„Ohhhh, ja. Nochmal."

„Fleh mich an."

„Bitte, bitte, oh bitte tu das nochmal. Sonst sterbe ich."

Heero beugte sich vor und steckt eine weitere Praline in Duos offenen Mund. Duo kaute und verdrehte seine Augen selig. Schokolade war immer besser als jedes Schmerzmittel. Außerdem tat sein Knöchel kaum noch weh. Eine leichte Verstauchung, schlimmstenfalls.

Heero lächelte ihn an. „Schokoladensüchtig, hm?"

„Lass es mich so sagen: ich brauche es wie Diabetiker Insulin brauchen."

„Werd ich mir merken." Heero rollte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich aus. Es war der nächste Abend. Duo hatte ungefähr 14 Stunden geschlafen; sie waren höchst komfortabel im Hotel ‚Hyatt' untergebracht und hatten sich gerade unten im ‚Oceanaire Seafood Room' vollgestopft. Duo war sich ziemlich sicher das er niemals mehr eine Krabbe sehen wollte.

Nachdem die Polizei ihre Aussagen aufgenommen und sie hatte gehen lassen, hatte Heero darauf bestanden ihn in ein neues Hotel zu begleiten. Er hatte sämtliche Ausgänge überprüft und ließ Duo hoch und heilig schwören das er nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht abhauen würde. Es war so rührend wie es nur ungezügelte Paranoia sein konnte.

Heero gähnte und zog Duo näher um sich an ihn zu kuscheln. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das Dr. Chang die Polizei gerufen hat," murmelte er in Duos Haare.

Duo schluckte eine weiter Praline und sah sehnsüchtig auf die goldene Pralinenschachtel neben Heero. Nein, acht waren wahrscheinlich genug. „Ich auch nicht. Ich hab wirklich befürchtet, er hätte uns einfach unserem Schicksal überlassen, dabei hat er tatsächlich die Kavallerie gerufen. Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte echt, Dr. J würde dort an Ort und Stelle einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Er kann von Glück sagen, das ich ihm nicht an Ort und Stelle in den Arsch getreten habe," grollte Heero. „Scheißkerl, schießt einfach auf meinen Liebling."

„Also eigentlich sah es für mich eher so aus als würde er auf dich schießen. Hundsmiserabel zwar, aber trotzdem..."

Heero stand auf und überprüfte die Schlösser ein letztes Mal. Duo verschlang eine weiter Praline, dann schloß er die Schachtel entschlossen und stellte sie auf das Nachtkästchen. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa immer noch Sorgen, oder? Ich meine... es ist vorbei. Stimmt's?"

„Stimmt. Alte Gewohnheit. Und mir hat nicht gefallen, wie Trowa Barton einfach verschwunden ist und J sich selbst überlassen hat. Ich ziehe es vor dich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, bis er wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Tatsächlich hatte es Duo eigentlich sehr gut gefallen das Trowa so schnell verschwunden war als die Dinge sich zum schlimmeren wandten. Auf diese Weise war niemand da gewesen der Dr. J's Version der Ereignisse hätte bestätigen können: nämlich das Duo Firmeneigentum gestohlen und versucht hatte J zu töten. Und da J eine leere Waffe durch die Gegend schwenkte und auf Duo richtete während er das behauptete war die Polizei doch – gelinde gesagt – eher skeptisch gewesen.

Und nachdem Heero ihnen seinen Ausweis gezeigt hatte, und die Polizei ein paar Anrufe getätigt hatte um seine Angaben zu überprüfen hatte es für Dr. J immer schlechter ausgesehen – der zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits wie ein Verrückter herumkreischte.

Obwohl Duo der Dieb gewesen war, war Dr. J verhaftet worden. Die Anklage lautete auf versuchte Entführung, fahrlässige Gefährdung anderer, versuchter Mord, Besitz einer nicht registrierten Waffe, und schließlich auf tätlichen Angriff auf einen Polizeibeamten. Jedesmal wenn Duo an J's Gesichtsausdruck denken mußte, den dieser hatte als die Cops ihm seine Rechte vorgelesen hatten, konnte er ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken.

„Ich hab dich das schon gestern Abend gefragt, bevor wir schlafen gegangen sind, aber du bist der Frage ausgewichen – wo ist PaceIC?" fragte Heero.

„Im Moment? In deinem Rasierzeug."

„Oh. Das ist gut. Ich dachte – was?"

Duo imitierte die typischen Handbewegungen beim Rasieren. „Was, muß ich mir etwa Handpuppen besorgen und es dir vorspielen? Ich habe. Es in. Dein Rasierzeug. Gesteckt."

„Die Phiole, die Millionen von Dollar wert ist liegt genau neben meinem Wilkinson-Rasierer?"

„Beruhig dich. Ich werde es morgen Früh Dorothy Catalonia übergeben."

„Wo war es vorher? Als wir wie wild durch die Gegend gerannt sind?"

„In deinem Rasierzeug."

Heero, der auf- und abgelaufen war, blieb abrupt stehen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich glaub es nicht. Die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich dachte mir, du würdest niemals vermuten das ich PaceIC zurückgelassen hab, nachdem ich dein Zimmer derartig verwüstet hatte. Dachte du würdest dir nichtmal die Mühe machen danach zu suchen. Ich versuche jetzt jegliche Selbstgefälligkeit aus meiner Stimme zu entfernen wenn ich dir sage: Ich hatte damit Recht. Und da Barton verschwunden ist, J im Gefängnis sitzt und Dr. Chang voll auf unserer Seite steht wird es dort auch noch für eine weitere Nacht sicher sein."

Heero lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist wirklich einer unter Millionen."

„Ich bin einer unter sechzig Millionen. Mir gefällt Changs Idee. Wir geben PaceIC irgendeiner anderen Firma die dessen Entwicklung nachvollziehen kann, was Anodyne dazu zwingt es so schnell wie möglich auf den Markt zu bringen. Jeder gewinnt. Außer diesem Arschloch Dr. J. Lass uns trotzdem seine Kniescheiben brechen wenn er aus dem Gefängnis kommt."

„Abgemacht."

„Ich schätze ich sollte morgen Früh wieder nach Hause gehen," fuhr Duo fort als Heero das Licht löschte und zu ihm ins Bett kletterte. Seltsam wie absolut natürlich es sich anfühlte mit diesem Mann ein Bett zu teilen. Wenn Heero nicht dagewesen wäre würde das Bett viel zu groß wirken. „Ich war seit einer Woche nicht mehr in meinem Appartement. Meine Katze wäre inzwischen tot, wenn ich eine hätte."

„Komm mit mir," versuchte Heero ihn zu überreden. Seine Hand stahl sich unter Duos Bademantel und legte sich auf dessen Hintern. „Wir können morgen nach Washington DC fliegen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun wollen?" neckte Duo ihn. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt das es vorbei ist."

„Falsch mein Lieber. Es fängt gerade erst an."

Duo stöhnte. „Noch eine Woche wie die letzte überleb ich nicht."

Heeros Daumen streichelte die weiche Haut an Duos Hüfte. „Ach komm schon," sagte er und Duo wußte, das Heero ihn im Dunkeln anlächelte. „Nicht alles war schrecklich."

„Vielleicht gab es das eine oder andere nicht ganz so schlimme Ereignis."

„Apropos, wie geht es deinem Knöchel?"

„Für das woran du jetzt denkst tut er nicht zu weh. Also das ist es, hm? Ade Minneapolis, hallo Washington?"

„Nur für eine Weile. Ich will dir all die Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen, dich meiner Familie vorstellen."

„Du hast Familie irgendwo dort draussen?"

Nun wanderten Heeros Hände langsam nach vorne und Duo ruckelte näher an ihn heran und ließ seine eigenen Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft gehen.

„Ja," antwortete Heero. „Siehst du, es gibt so vieles was wir nicht übereinander wissen. Und ich denke wir sollten den Rest unseres Lebens damit verbringen alles herauszufinden."

„Nun... Ich weiß das du wirklich gut bist im Bett. Nicht das wir es schonmal in einem Bett getan hätten. Und ich weiß, das du keine Höhen magst, aber nicht zögerst für mich aus Fenstern zu springen. Und ich weiß – oh. Ja. Das – hm. Hör nur nicht auf damit."

„Werd ich nicht, wenn du nicht aufhörst. Sag es, Duo."

„Ich liebe deinen Hintern."

Ein Seufzer im Dunkeln. „Duo..."

„Oh, und den Rest von dir auch. Aber nicht weil du so tolle Hände hast. Und nicht weil du unglaublich gut aussiehst."

„Oh? Warum dann?"

Duo küßte ihn sanft, süß und atmete Heeros Duft ein. Er war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit vollkommen glücklich. „Ich denke Heero, es ist weil du mich eingefangen hast," flüsterte er. „Nun, was denkst du darüber?"

Und Heero zeigte es ihm.


End file.
